Tainted: The New World
by Kelpurple90
Summary: Sequel to Tainted, so there are spoilers here for Tainted and Tainted: Origins. Contains Yogscast and other Minecraft Youtubers, but telling would be spoilers. Story 2 in Tainted trilogy.
1. Prologue - Remembering

_Sjin,_

_You're probably going to wake up with no clue of where you are. That's fine. This is a secret place. You and Xephos have been in a coma for...well, when I'm writing this, about two years._ _Don't worry, you've been kept alive by the tubes Ridge and I put you in. You could survive for hundreds of years in them. I've been by your side each day for those two years, as Ridge had been with Xephos. I couldn't just leave you now, right? But something's wrong. We thought that when we found you two, we had destroyed all the taint. We were wrong. It's come back, but not how you probably remember. Instead of wanting to control people, there are CREATURES we've never seen before. Ranging from large to small, they're coming to get everyone. Ridge and I had to escape. We knew you two would be safe, seeing as they wouldn't realise you were alive. I wished I could have stayed to see you wake up, but it wasn't safe. If I had stayed...you would also be dead. I'm sorry for abandoning you, Sjin, but I promise we'll find each other. Even if it takes you forever to wake up, I will find you. We'll be together again. I'd better go. Ridge is calling. So...see you when you wake up._

_-Lalna. Date: 1__st__ June, 2016_

"_So...I guess the taint threat is still out there."_

"_Yeah, but we'll stop it. I've done it before. It's not that hard to stop an apocalypse."_

* * *

In nine days, the apocalypse started, terrorized the world, and ended. Well, at least I THOUGHT it was the apocalypse. Turns out that was only the beginning. Five years on, and the REAL apocalypse is here. Creatures you have never even thought of prowl the land, all with the same purpose. To eliminate all life and replace it with itself – taint. Taint...that is what started the 9 day apocalypse and this war. I call it that since we are fighting back. Not just me, like last time. No, the people are gathering whatever they can to stop the taint. The cure we previously had isn't enough. This time we need proper weapons to fight it. Having a physical form has its disadvantages too. Scientists, probably including my lover, are working together to create a new cure. Though, I think this time, brute force will be what is needed. I cross the land with my friend, Xephos, as we were both in a coma for the five years between the first apocalypse and now. We search for our lovers as we learn our way through this new world. The world we awoke to. The tainted world.

1st June, 2019. That's the date we woke up. Five years from when the first apocalypse ended. Apocalypse...if I say that word enough I guess it'll not seem as threatening. But, we lost three people to that first event. One was coldblooded, one was in battle, and the last...I'd rather forget. Though, if I cast aside my demons they will come back to haunt me. **I killed her**. That was the final death. I killed one of my closest friends because I was provoked and twisted from the inside. I won't make that mistake again. **I can't**. If I do...let's just leave it.

Working along side Xephos has been fun. Just like old times on the farm, and those occasions in the Jaffa Factory and Baked Bean Fort. We could keep each other upbeat most of the time...unless we both went silent. I guessed he was thinking about what he had done back then. He was the leader, after all. The main part of the taint. I haven't truly worked out how much he remembers – whether it is all or none of it. I doubt it's none, however. Those looks he has from time to time...no, he remembers SOMETHING. Whether it was at the beginning of his transformation, snippets in the whole time, or the end, I don't know. If it's everything...Notch help him. He must feel so guilty. But we carry on. We HAVE to. To find Lalna, to find Ridgedog, to find Lomadia, to find Sips...to find everyone. We all need each other so we must find each other in this new world.

The new world...of taint. Or...flux, as some call it.

* * *

"Are you just going to sit there all day, Sjin?" Yawning, I glanced over at my companion. He was packed up already, though he didn't get much out. Beside my hand I could feel soft fur slip between my fingers. "Look, I know you tamed that wolf, but you can't just lounge around with it all day." I slowly sat up, bringing the dog close. On our journey we had found an injured wolf left to die, so I decided to adopt it and look after it. Xephos had minor disapprovals, but I think he was more envious than concerned. I stood up, the goggles dangling around my neck. I clenched my gloved hand around them, nodding. After digging around more in the chest Lalna and Ridge had left for us, we had found new clothes. Instead of my farming gear, I wore mostly white leather, apart from the loose black short-sleeved t-shirt under my leather body warmer. It was surprisingly comfortable. There were even matching white leather gloves. A white vambrace covered the bottom of my left arm. Xephos had similar attire but it was black instead of white, while his t-shirt had long sleeves and was white. He simply had leather shoulder pads and a rerebrace on his right arm. Light and darkness...it was appropriate. Though, we couldn't really work out what the symbol embroidered onto the back was. It didn't matter – one day we would find out, and until that day we would wear it with honour.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I stood up, slipping my glove on as I helped the dog stand. We hadn't really decided on a name, so we just called him Wolfie. Well, I did. A silly name, yes, but did it really matter at the end of the world? "We've got plenty of daylight left though, Xephos." I pointed at the sky. "It's not even midday yet!" Xephos rolled his eyes, slinging his diamond sword onto his back.

"We need all the light we can get. We need to keep moving. Those testificates said that they saw a flying man, didn't they?" He replied. He was already a few metres ahead of me before I ran to catch up. "I only know one flying man, so I assume it's Ridge. And where Ridge is, Lalna and Lom should be." Xephos explained. I nodded, walking beside the spaceman. I often wondered what his home was like, whether it was as hectic as this. I doubt he remembered much, though, or he would have mentioned it more. Or maybe he wanted to forget. It didn't matter to me, not anymore. Not at a time like this. Wolfie kept close to my side, occasionally bumping into my leg. It seemed his eyesight was hindered from before we found him. It's a shame. But life goes on.

"What if Lomadia and Nilesy went a different way to Lalna and Ridge? I mean, they had their own stuff to sort out, and there were two years before anything happened." I pointed out. From the note Lalna left, it sounded like there were two years of peace before the taint returned. Or flux. I've heard some people using the term 'flux' to describe the new threat. Name didn't really matter. It was how powerful it was that determined how dangerous it could be. "Maybe they couldn't find each other, so now they're just travelling alone. If they're even travelling. They could be safe at home." I shrugged. Xephos didn't reply. "...S-Sorry...I'm sure they're fine!" I quickly added.

"No, it's not you." He shook his head. "Something's...been bothering me." He started. I looked directly at him, noticing his eyes were slightly duller than usual. This was odd. Had this thing been bothering him for a while? He looked exhausted by it.

"Really? What's up?" I stopped as he stopped, the two of us standing in the plains. Wolfie sat at our feet, scratching behind his ear with his paw. "What's been bothering you, Xephos?" I asked again with a little more persistence. Xephos sighed, glancing at the sky.

"Well...I killed Rythian, right?" He murmured. I nodded painfully. "But...that was just my figure. I can remember...telling Alsmiffy to kill...Djh3max. I ordered Nano to taunt you so she would end up dead..." He explained. "I...I infected everything. Me. I did that. I caused everything." Xephos held his head. I blinked, quickly taking his hands.

"That's enough, Xephos." I replied firmly. "Don't become all guilty. You DID NOT do that! You did not do any of those things! You were NOT the taint! IT was controlling YOU, not the other way around." This fierceness was not the anger I used to feel. No, instead it was determination and strength through willpower acquired through hardships. "Now snap out of this, Xephos! We need to focus if we want to find Ridge and Lalna!" The back of my hand collided with Xephos' cheek roughly, causing him to wince. He caressed his own cheek, blinking. His eyes had gained part of the glow back as he nodded slowly. I smiled, taking his hand. "It's time to run." I whispered, as we took off. The small smile on his face gave me hope again.

* * *

A/N: The sequel is here. Let's do this. Also, vambrace and rerebrace are actual things. If you search them into Google then it comes up with stuff about them.


	2. Chapter 1 - Returning to the Farm

I sat on a hill next to a lively village, watching the sunset. Wolfie was by my side, while I could just see Xephos' shadowy figure move from building to building. He was trying to find clues, leads. Anything he could so we could track Ridge and Lalna. Oh Lalna...why did you make it so difficult? I know we will find each other, but you could have made it easy!

"It's beautiful, isn't it Wolfie?" I glanced at my canine companion, who whined a little. "What's wrong?" I stroked his soft fur gently, running my hand through it. He moved closer to me, looking at me with his eyes. One was normal while the other was... "Oh...I'm sorry. I forgot you had trouble seeing." I whispered. Watching the sunset reminded me of Lalna. Every sunset, I would make sure to watch it from a suitable place. Whether it is on a hillside, or at the shore's edge. I just wanted to remember him. I WOULDN'T forget Lalna. I promised myself that. How could I? The goggles hung around my neck, gently resting against it. Wolfie woofed, licking the goggles. "H-Hey! Easy!" I moved them away, rubbing them gently. "These are special, alright? They're from a close friend." I explained. Wolfie blinked, shrugging before he lay back down. 'A very close friend...' I closed my eyes. For a few minutes I sat there, imagining the sunset in front of me and Lalna to my side. I didn't notice when Xephos returned, but when I opened my eyes, he was beside me. "Find out anything useful?" The spaceman shook his head.

"Nobody knew anything about a demi-god, or a scientist. Nothing about an owl lady or a pool boy. There wasn't anything useful." He replied quietly. "...Do you really think we can find them?" His voice was a whisper, easily carried along with the wind. I watched his depressed expression, gently putting my hand on his shoulder. Xephos looked at me and I could see tears rimming his eyes.

"Yes. I do. I really think we can find them, Xephos." I nodded confidently. "If we still have hope, we can find them." I murmured. My eyes glanced back to the sunset. It was too beautiful to miss. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Xephos taking out a rather old looking book. "What's that?" I asked curiously. Xephos smiled a little.

"Well, I guess there WAS something useful that I found." He flicked through the pages, landing on one that caught my attention. It was the same symbol stitched onto the back of our clothes. "Apparently the symbol is the sign of a group called 'Yogscast'." He explained. "Set up by... Xephos and Honeydew? But...this was...when we were in a coma." Xephos murmured. "But, all our friends are part of it. See? Lalna, Lomadia, Ridge, Nilesy...did they form this when we were asleep?" He asked. I shrugged. It seemed odd. How could they get Xephos to form a group while in a coma? "Though..." I blinked as Xephos continued. "This...does seem familiar. I can't really tell why, but I think I did do this." He added.

"Really? That's cool." I smiled. "So, there's this group of us...and we're fighting the taint. These names are of our friends, but there are others." I continued reading. "They're known as 'Yognau(gh)ts'. I wonder why it's spelt like that." I murmured. As we read quietly, the moon began to rise. I stood up when I noticed the moon was high above the horizon. "We'd better get moving. We still have normal mobs to fight off." I pointed out. Xephos closed the book, putting it in his inventory before we continued. This was interesting. Lalna...did you have a part to play in this? Making this 'Yogscast' group? Even though Xephos and Honeydew were the ones who 'founded' it, did you decide on this with Ridge? I shook my head. No time to be thinking about it now. We had to concentrate on the journey ahead. I had reasoned with Xephos to return to my farm to see what had happened - and to recover Sips if we could. We roughly knew where to go to find it, so after a long conversation, he reluctantly agreed. I wonder who this was harder for – me or him. After all, it was there where everything started. I guess it would be both painful and happy. We'd just have to wait to find out.

* * *

We stood a few hundred metres from the farm. It was swarming with taint. I sighed, watching what used to be my home being invested with the taint. I felt Xephos' hand on my shoulder, a comforting look in his eyes. We carefully traversed the dormant taint, my eyes soon landing on the familiar carbonite statue.

"Sips! He's ok!" I quickly rushed over, looking at him. "He's untouched. Amazing!" I smiled, glancing at Xephos. He nodded. "So...how do we defrost him?" I asked. Xephos thought for a moment, clicking his fingers when he had an idea.

"We take him back to Sipsco." He began. "I remember there is a vat of molten dirt there. That should defrost him." He explained. Molten dirt? I never knew that existed... "The thing is transporting him. It will take too long if we just carry him." That would be a problem. With the taint growing stronger, infecting more and more areas, we needed to be quick on our feet. Before I could reply, Xephos had taken out a pickaxe and broke Sips into pieces. My mouth gaped open as he gathered the pieces up. He glanced up at me. "Don't worry. We can rebuild him." This didn't comfort me much. He had just broken my best friend into shards. "Look, you trust me right?" I slowly nodded. We had to learn to trust each other in this journey, and when we worked on the farm together. "We'll get Sips back." I sighed, following after the spaceman. I watched him take out a book, placing it on a bookstand. "You go first. I'll set some TNT off after so it can't follow us." He explained. I blinked, nodding. I touched the book, suddenly being taken to the Jaffa Factory. I stumbled forwards for a few moments, glancing behind me. He wasn't there. 'Xephos, what are you doing...?' I thought, Wolfie being by my side. I had memorized exactly how long TNT took to blow up. 3...2...1... Nothing. My heart stopped. He... I held Wolfie close, almost missing when the spaceman suddenly appeared. I sighed with relief, walking over to him.

"Thanks for worrying me, jerk!" I punched him gently in the shoulder, causing us both to laugh. Xephos and I quickly made our way to the desolate Sipsco compound, glancing around. No taint seemed to be in here, but it was all flooded and overgrown - just how the Jaffa Factory had been. I noticed a large vat of brown liquid across the room. "So I'm guess that's the molten dirt, huh?" I asked, as we made our way over to it. We both stood at the edge, looking in. I wondered how it had become like this and how Xephos knew about this vat. Maybe he had come here when he was tainted? Eh, I guess these questions didn't matter. I watched as Xephos put the pieces of Sips into the molten dirt. He glanced at me, as if expecting something. "What?"

"Do some of your magic or something!"

"What?! You think I can bring him back?!"

"Why not? You're a wizard, right?"

"I-I'm not THAT good..." We both stared at each other, not saying anything. "...Do you think he felt anything?" I whispered. Xephos flinched, glancing away. I sighed, closing my eyes. Great. We had just killed Sips because Xephos thought I could return him. I heard Xephos take a sharp breath, nudging me. "What?" I slowly opened my eyes, seeing Sips standing beside us.

"Hey guys."

* * *

A/N: I'm going to warn you now - next week is a bit of a busy week for me so uploads might be alternating between upload and not. This is so I don't get too stressed trying to sort out IRL stuff (Don't worry, it's nothing bad - I just get stressed/worried easily xD) and this, so the content will last longer. After the week, they might stay alternating or they might return to normal. I haven't quite worked that out yet. So, basically, don't worry if there are gap days where I don't upload.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sips' Return

"Hey guys." I noticed his iconic smirk, feeling relieved. We HAD saved him! It was amazing!

"Sips! You're ok!" I instinctively hugged him, but then I realised it was awkward so I let go. I kept my hands behind my back, blushing slightly. "So, you're back to normal now!" I smiled. Sips nodded, glancing around.

"Yeah...but what the fuck has happened to MY factory?" He asked. I flinched, glancing away. He really doesn't know anything that happened. "Why is it all messed up like this?" I felt his glare burning me.

"Um..." Xephos and I quickly explained that he had been trapped in carbonite from going to Mars, and from that time to now all that had happened with the taint - we didn't go into specific detail as it was just a summary. I watched his expression, though it didn't seem to change much. He crossed his arms in from of his chest, his glance moving from me to Xephos and back again. "So...you've been in carbonite for a long time." I added, laughing nervously. It was like in movies when a tumbleweed just rolls on by.

"Right. So you've faced the end of the world once before, and it's been around 5 years...so why the fuck didn't you come back for me sooner?!" Sips' voice grew louder with each word. I gulped, nervously looking around. When he moved closer I thought he was going to kill me. He then put his hand on my shoulder, laughing. "Ah, don't look so scared! I'm only kidding, ya bastard!" He smiled. I sighed with relief - I should have known Sips would be like this; not serious in any way. I glanced at Xephos. He was busy looking around the factory, though I didn't know what for. He seemed...nervous, on edge. I didn't have long to think about it as Sips began talking again. "So, what do you two plan on doing now? I mean, I'm back. What else were you going to do?"

"Nothing here." I shrugged. "I guess after this we were just going to try find Lalna and Ridge again." I glanced over at the spaceman. "Isn't that right, Xephos?" He perked up, looking over at me. "After this, we were just going to continue our search for Lalna and Ridge, right?" Xephos quickly made his way over, nodding.

"Yup. Well, them and anyone else we can find." He replied. "There are loads of people we should probably aim to find." He took out the book from before, flicking to the list of names. "Seems like Sips was added to this, too." Xephos added. Sips raised an eyebrow, glancing at the list.

"Yogs...cast? What kind of name is that?" He asked. Xephos and I just shrugged. We had no clue who exactly came up with the name, or what it meant. But it created a bond, of sorts. All these people listed...we're connected, even when we're not together. "Speaking of weird stuff, why've you got Lalna's goggles around your neck, Sjin?" I blinked, clenching my hand around the goggles. It brought back the reality of everything. I didn't reply, sighing quietly. "What? Cat got your tongue?" I heard Sips' teasing, but decided to ignore it. Now wasn't the time, and I think Sips understood that when I was quiet. "...Alright. Well, we'd better get moving, huh?" He shrugged. "Nothing's happening with us just sitting around." I nodded, looking at Xephos. He had gone back to searching for...something. Wolfie barked, watching Sips with his one eye. "Oh look, you got a doggy." Sips held his hand out for Wolfie, quickly distracted from his last idea of leaving. I decided to leave those two to get to know each other while I talked to Xephos. He was anxious, nervous...and I didn't know why.

"Xephos what's wrong?" I asked, concern clear in my tone. He blinked, his hands fiddling with his jacket nervously.

"W-What?"

"You're looking around everywhere we go as if you're searching for something. What are you looking for, Xephos?" I explained. Xephos just merely glanced away, not providing an answer. "Don't you trust me?" The spaceman flinched, showing I had hit a nerve.

"Y-Yes, of course I do!"

"Then why won't you tell me?" I kept pressing him for an answer. He seemed to distant, like something was wrong. I guess he just didn't know what that 'something' was.

"I don't know." The two of us fell silent, glancing over at Sips and Wolfie. The two seemed to be getting on well enough. "L-Let's just go." I nodded, deciding that I wouldn't really get anything useful out of him.

* * *

The four of us journeyed together, after Sips got tooled up. Xephos was even more quiet than usual, while I was answering questions Sips had. Some I wished I could forget. We didn't come across any taint...which was odd. Maybe these areas were clearer because the old taint had already infected here...or something? I couldn't quite work it out. But, soon enough, there it was. Taint, or flux, infecting the land with those...creatures. I couldn't describe them if I was asked to. It was like so many creatures rolled into one, but I couldn't distinguish any other creature in them. Some were obvious, as they were taint forms of the animals, while others...not even the Nether produced creatures that horrid! They gave me the shivers every time I saw them. I even...never mind.

"Whoa! Those motherfuckers are ugly, aren't they?" Sips remarked. Trust Sips to make a situation like this comedy. "Why don't we go fuck 'em up?" He suggested.

"No way!" Xephos and I said in unison. "We're no match for them." I pointed out. "We'd just end up dead in the dirt! And although you love dirt, we don't want to end up dead yet." I explained. Sips just shrugged, putting his hands behind his head. "There must be some way around them." I glanced at Xephos, who was already following a path he had set out in his mind. I grabbed Sips' wrist, ignoring his protests as we made our way around the taint. Maybe it was because of my previous encounter with the taint, but every now and again I'd just stare at it and see beauty in it. Then I'd remember that I was just creating that fantasy in my mind. It didn't exist that way. It was horrible, disgusting. It was not beautiful in any way. I also carried Wolfie in my other arm, seeing as he wasn't the best at walking normally; sneaking would be even harder. It would just help the poor dog. Sometimes I wondered whether he just wanted his life to end, but then he would give me a certain look that would sway me the other way. He wanted to keep on living, for _some_ reason. It made me glad that such a beaten up creature still had hope in something. Soon we were around the taint and we continued on. We weren't hindered much by the addition of Sips to the group – he was actually quite helpful. It was surprising how well he could still do things. I guess carbonite is different to a coma, huh? I wasn't very familiar with areas outside of where we had already been, so this seemed new. "Where are we going, Xephos?" I asked curiously. The spaceman glanced back at me.

"Well, I'm not really sure. There was that thing just near your farm, wasn't there?" He pointed out. "We didn't get a good look at it, and I don't know whether you even saw it, but it was on the hill in the distance." He explained.

"We're not going back, are we?"

"No. At least I _hope_ not." Xephos shook his head. "I _think_ we're going the opposite way to your farm. So, whatever that place was, we'll just leave it alone." He replied. I sighed with relief. I used to love that farm, but now it was just infected. It's beauty lost...when all this is over I need to make yet another farm. That's been two now that I've left. "It only looked like a little shack anyway. Probably just a temporary home." He shrugged. "Anyway, I doubt anyone was there." Xephos added. It didn't make much difference if people were there or not – we weren't going back. Well...as far as we knew.


	4. Chapter 3 - Guess Who

After a few hours we realised we WERE going back to my farm. The familiar mahogany building managed to stand tall, even after all these years. It was amazing. Well, at least we could check out that shack now. We stood outside the shack which had a sign saying 'LEGIT DEEDS' with 'Hat Shack' written underneath. It must have been a _relatively_ new sign, since the word were still legible. The three of us stood, unsure of what to do for a while. Wolfie then barked, making his way inside.

"W-Wolfie!" I called after him, quickly following the dog. The other two followed me quickly, Xephos shutting the door behind us. The first room was really quite small, but there was a trapdoor that opened to reveal a ladder. "I wonder if anyone is here..." I murmured. I could guess who would live here if they were still here – the name kind of gave it away. It was whether or not they were STILL here or not that was the real question. Wolfie opened the trapdoor with his mouth, climbing down. "Wow...you're quite a clever dog at times." I murmured, following the wolf down the ladder. It was like this dog was on a mission. But, wasn't everyone? The next room wasn't _much_ bigger, but this also led down. There was a part of the wall a different colour. I blinked, wondering what it meant. Leaning against it, I heard a faint squawking-esk sound. Whatever was behind there, it sounded distressed. Wolfie sniffed it once, before going further down. I tapped the bottom part of the wall, creating a hole. Soon after, out popped a penguin. "Wow...I wonder what that was doing in there."

"'Customer's Clothes'? Are they getting people naked in here?" Sips asked, looking at a sign above a chest. "Who are these guys?" Obviously Sips didn't bother reading the sign above the entrance.

"I think we'll soon find out..." Xephos murmured, as we heard footsteps and Wolfie's barking. "Your dog has found something, Sjin." He pointed out. I nodded, hesitantly going down the steps to the lower floor. Finally, there was a larger room you could stretch in. The first thing I registered was Wolfie and the familiar walrus greeting each other.

"Trottimus!" I smiled, walking over to the two. The walrus looked up, his smile matching mine as he saw the three of us. He looked similar to the last time I saw him; untainted, of course. His doctor's coat was loose on his arms, while his clothes underneath were a little more fitting. There were a few dirt marks on his white coat, and a tear in his shirt, but apart from that he looked untouched. I also noticed a pendant around his neck with markings etched into it, but I couldn't quite see what they were.

"Sjin? Oh my! Xephos and Sips, too? Wow!" Trottimus glanced over in the corner, where Alsmiffy sat. "They're all ok, Smith." He quickly went over to his friend, guiding him over. I had to stop myself from flinching. I had almost forgotten what had happened... But, he seemed to be adapting well enough, with his friend's help of course. "How did you guys find us?" Trottimus asked curiously, as he sat Alsmiffy down beside Wolfie. The dog nuzzled into his hand, making happy noises.

"Well...we didn't do it intentionally." Xephos started. He quickly explained what had happened, while I watched Alsmiffy and Wolfie. They got along well, even without Alsmiffy seeing Wolfie. Maybe that made it better – he couldn't see the wounds he bared. I sat beside the two, gently holding Alsmiffy's hand. I don't know why I did, honestly. Quickly looking him over, his clothes were not the suit he previously wore. Instead he wore more casual clothes, and it seemed like he had an identical pendant to Trottimus. But, looking again, the pendant was a darker colour wood while Trottimus' was lighter. Maybe they had them as gifts from each other? Again there were engravings however, even being closer, I couldn't work out what they were.

"I'm not completely useless, you know." He pointed out. "Don't treat me like that, 'kay? I don't want to be treated with more or less care because of something that happened." I looked directly at him, and it was almost like he was looking back at me. "Alright? Promise me that. Just treat me as you did before, ok?" I nodded, before I realised he couldn't see.

"Of course." It made me feel sad. Simple things were not simple anymore; not for him, or Trottimus. They had this burden together, but they were coping. That's all that mattered. "So, what's this place, then?" I asked curiously. I watched Alsmiffy smirked, leaning back slightly.

"I think that's Trott's area of expertise, huh Trott?" He glanced in the general direction of where Trottimus was – he was quite accurate at knowing where his friend was. I guess his hearing must had become more fine-tuned as he had no sight. Trottimus nodded, gently placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Well, everyone sit down. You have time for stories, right?" He hadn't changed much. Just his movements and actions because of his eyesight. I glanced at Xephos and Sips, noticing the shocked expression on Sips' face. I guess seeing Alsmiffy like this for the first time would be shocking. He was also quite close to him, out of the three members of Hat Films. Ṱ̭h͚̙̗̹r̥ee...

"Well, it's not much." Trottimus started after we all sat down. His arm was linked with his lover's as he told their tale. "It was just a little place we made." He began. "See, we actually set this place up not long after the end of the first 'wave' of taint. Just as little scams, you know? Just having some fun." Alsmiffy chuckled beside him. "But...seems like fun's gotta end sometime. We're lucky we've been untouched. Your farm was totally wrecked, Sjin."

"Yeah, I noticed." I interjected, with a little more resentment than I intended.

"S-Sorry." Trottimus paused for a while. "A-Anyway, we've just kept ourselves hidden in here. Nothing's really disturbed us." He shrugged. "All we need is each other, anyway. We've got enough food and other resources to survive." His arm moved around Alsmiffy's shoulders, as the green man moved closer to the walrus. They were so cute. It reminded me of Lalna... I wonder if they had seen them.

"Have you guys come across Lalna at all?" I asked. "A-And Ridge, and the others, of course." I added, my concern for Lalna almost taking over. "Since Xephos and I have been in a coma, and Sips has been frozen, so none of us has had any contact with anyone for years." Wolfie barked, looking at Trottimus. I watched his expression change, confused. "Can you...understand him?" Trottimus smirked.

"Why wouldn't I? I still have walrus DNA in me, so I can understand animals." He explained. "He was just saying how he wished he **hadn't** been in contact with anyone. I can see why with the state you're in." He gently ran his hand through Wolfie's fur, which pleased the wolf. "But...to answer your question, no." The walrus shook his head. "We haven't seen anyone."

"Me more than Trotty here." Alsmiffy added, laughing. I was impressed – making a joke out of his situation like that. Trottimus rolled his eyes, nudging Alsmiffy gently. "Anyway, we decided to abandon our last house, since it was way too big and empty for us." Alsmiffy continued. I think there was also the reason that the architect, their best friend, died and it might bright back bad memories. "We don't really know how we ended up near your farm, but Trott decided to look after it. You had supplies left in the chest, anyway, so it wasn't too hard to maintain." He explained. That explained why it was so well kept. He had no reason to, but he did anyway. That made me happy. I lay back on the floor, staring at the ceiling. This seemed like the only 'normal' thing that had happened. Well, normal to anyone before this war. Now this was the 'weird' part, where we could just sit and talk. The group just sat in silence for a while, Trottimus petting Wolfie gently. Wolfie did make sounds like he was talking to Trottimus, but I didn't see his reaction so I had no idea what he was hearing. I closed my eyes, imagining what it would be like without the taint. Everything would be better. There wouldn't have been deaths, there wouldn't have been suffering. But...none of us would have grown in these ways that we have. Admittedly there are a lot more negatives to this than positives, if there are any positives. This couldn't have been avoided; at least I don't think so. The Nether would have always been opened, so the taint would always be allowed through. The spread could have possibly been prevented, but no point dwelling on what could have been. I felt someone nudge me, opening one eye. I looked up at Xephos, who was standing up.

"Come on, Sjin. We're leaving now." I must have dozed off or something. It sounded like a bit of time had passed since I closed my eyes, so it couldn't just be mere 'thinking'. He glanced at the two members of Hat Films. "Well, it was nice to see you again..." He began.

"Wait!" I interjected, causing Xephos to give me a questioning look. "Why don't they come with us?" I suggested. Trottimus blinked, almost looking like he hoped someone would ask that. "I mean, we can help each other, right? And it'll be more exciting with more people." I explained, a little awkwardness in my tone. Xephos then looked at Trottimus, as if asking whether he wanted to come or not. I noticed him gently squeeze Alsmiffy's arm, who nodded.

"Sure." Trottimus smiled. "We'd be glad to join you." He stood up, helping his partner to his feet. "You'll have to remember that Smith is actually blind." He added.

"Trott..." Alsmiffy muttered. He wasn't really angry – more pissed off.

"It's true. He's good at moving, though." Trottimus continued, ignoring Alsmiffy's protests. "And he's got me. So, we won't hinder you too much." He explained. Wolfie barked happily. I blinked, wondering why the dog was so happy. I just shrugged, sitting up. Xephos held his hand out for me, and I gratefully took it as I stood. I glanced at Sips, who had his hands behind his head.

"Seems like we're all ready." I pointed out. Everyone nodded. "Do you need to collect stuff, you two?" I glanced at Trottimus and Alsmiffy, who glanced at each other.

"Five minutes?"

"Sure. We'll wait outside." With that, the three of us left the two alone to get ready. Wolfie, for some reason, decided to wait with the two. Maybe being around another animal being was comforting for him? I dunno – I doubt I ever would. He was a wolf and I was a human, after all. I sat next to the door, watching as Xephos paced and Sips just stood lazily. We had only been out for a few moments before Sips started asking questions.

"Why the fuck are they taking so long?"

"We've only just got out here."

"What the fuck happened to Smiffy's eyes?"

"Well, you see..."

"Those two were so cute together. You see, I knew it. They were meant to be together."

"Sips..."

"Where the hell is Ross? You know, Djh3cinemax?"

"..." I flinched, glancing at my hands. They had the same shake I remembered them having after I killed Nano... "He's dead, Sips. Now show some fucking respect and **shut up**." I muttered. I noticed Xephos pause, glancing at me. Sips was also taken back. I guess I wasn't in the mood for jokes anymore. Maybe seeing the death also did something to me. Whatever it was, the sternness in my tone shut Sips up. For once there was silence – true silence. There was no sound from Xephos pacing, no sound from Sips talking...if I concentrated, I could hear my own heart beating. The silence was bliss, for once. Usually I would hate it...but now I enjoyed it. It was quickly broken as I heard paw steps and footsteps, and soon the three stood at the entrance. Trottimus noticed the expressions on our faces, raising an eyebrow for a moment. He moved his finger on Alsmiffy's arm in a certain way. I guess it was a way of talking without words, for them.

"Well, we're all set." Trottimus pointed out. I nodded, standing up. It seemed like the first part of this journey could be...awkward, to say the least.

* * *

A/N: The title of this chapter is doesn't really relate to what happens, really, but it's just because this was probably obvious. If you don't know, I love Hat Films xD So, I couldn't exactly miss out on this opportunity to bring them in now, right? I was almost considering doing it last chapter, so they were introduced in chapter 2 on both Tainted and this. But, whatever xD


	5. Chapter 4 - Awkward Conversations

A/N: Sorry about the lack of updates. Stuff happened xD But I'm going to do a double update today, so it works out ok~

* * *

We walked for about 15 minutes before anyone attempted to start a conversation. I think Sips was keeping his mouth shut, after I 'asked' him to. Xephos, as always, was lost in his own thoughts, and I guess the two from Hat Films were getting used to travelling again. I did notice various movements Trottimus did with his fingers on Alsmiffy's arms, so words were not needed when they could talk through movements. It was ingenious, I'd give them that. I wonder why they needed to talk through touch if it was just the two of them. I didn't bother asking though – everyone has their secrets. I can think of one person instantly that fits into that.

"So Xephos mentioned you two were in a coma, Sjin." I glanced at Alsmiffy when he began to talk. "What...did it feel like?" He asked. I blinked, curious. "Since...it's one of those things you usually wonder what it's like but it's unlikely you'll ever experience it. Unless you do...and then you're unlucky." He explained. I guess it was a fair enough question. It wasn't often people went into comas.

"Well...it was just like sleeping." I replied slowly. "I mean...one minute I was..._falling_...the next I woke up wherever we were." I explained. "It's just like sleeping, but without dreams." I shrugged. "There's not much to a coma. It's just you're forced to sleep, as such." There wasn't really any other way to describe it. That's all I remember. "Is that what you felt, Xephos?" I glanced at the spaceman. He didn't reply, lost in thought as usual. "Xephos?" He blinked, looking at me in a startled way. "How did you feel in the coma?"

"U-Um...I didn't feel anything." He shrugged nervously, saying nothing more. 'Well that conversation went far.' I thought to myself. Wolfie barked, and I instinctively glanced at Trottimus. He noticed my glance, blinking once.

"What? Do you expect me to translate everything?"

"N-No...I just wondered whether Wolfie was talking to us or not." I couldn't work out the harshness in his tone and why he had suddenly changed. He was kind, friendly...but just then he wasn't. I sighed, looking at the sky. Maybe there's a part of the taint left in us after all. No. We're just going through hard times, that's all. The walk was quiet, no birds or animals. Apart from Wolfie, obviously. I still couldn't work out why he had gained a burst of energy. He was walking with more strength beside me, even in front. He barked every now and again, talking to the walrus. Trottimus seemed to understand everything the wolf was saying. I just wished I knew too. Then I might be able to get answers.

"So where exactly are we heading?" I was a little surprised when I heard Sips' casual voice. It seemed he had gotten over our previous quarrel; which was one-sided. "I mean, now we're just walking in some random fucking direction."

"Well, we should try find our way to other people's bases, right?" I replied, my previous anger disappearing. Who could stay mad at the Canadian for long? "I'm not exactly sure where the others bases were...but there were a few other ones around." I explained. "So...yes. We are walking in a random direction. But...we're walking in a random direction with a purpose!" The smirk on my face caused Sips to chuckle. It seemed our friendship was just how it used to be, even if there were a few small bumps in the road. Thankfully the rest of the trip until nightfall was less awkward, full of more conversation than the trip before. The five of us sat under the moonlight, just outside of the cover of trees. We all watched the moon in the sky – Alsmiffy remembering what it was like. Once again it was peaceful. You could never tell what it was going to be like – calm or hectic. So, you just take what chances you can. I felt Wolfie nuzzle his head against my gloved hand, wanting to be stroked. "Hey, what's up?" I whispered, stroking the injured wolf gently. He just whined quietly.

"He wants the world to be better." I glanced over to my left, where Trottimus was sitting. "He says he remembers what it was like." I looked at the sky. "Before all this happened. He remembers the times where people would be free to run around and play." Wolfie nodded, looking into my eyes. I smiled, stroking him gently. "It must have been great for him, then." Trottimus added. 'Yeah.' I thought. 'It sounds like it was great.'

"Everything was better then." My gaze moved over to the quiet spaceman. "Whether it was in the time of our coma, or before the first attack...everything was better in those times." He whispered. Why was he being so quiet? Usually he'd be taking part in all the conversations. Maybe it was the guilt he felt. 'Should I ask him again?' I thought to myself. But, what good would it do? He'd just clam up like he did before. I looked at my hands, before my gaze moved back to the sky. No. Not yet. I just needed to wait until the time was right. "Shouldn't we be getting some sleep?" Xephos pointed out. We HAD just been watching the moon, and not even trying to sleep. We all got ourselves sorted, and soon half the party was asleep. Only Xephos and I were awake. The only reason I could tell he was still awake was the gentle glow from his eyes. Nobody, except Honeydew and Ridgedog, knew the true reason his eyes glowed and the reason for his fear of the dark. I had tried asking him on the farm, but he just avoided the question. It didn't matter much, everyone just accepted it - even his girlfriend Lomadia. I watched him lay facing away from me. Is now the right time? It might be better now everyone else is asleep, and we can talk privately.

"Xephos?" I called cautiously and quietly.

"..." No reply. I decided to try again.

"Xephos, I know you're awake."

"...I'm trying to sleep." I sighed, shaking my head. This was getting off to a great start...not. I had to press him for an answer now or I might never get one.

"I know, but I wanted to ask you something." I watched him slowly turn his head to face me. The glow in his eyes wasn't bright enough to blind me, but it did make me narrow them slightly. "Look, I've just been wondering..." I started hesitantly. He looked at me like he was bored, but I had to know. "Why have you been so quiet?" I could clearly hear the sigh as he looked up. "Don't just sigh and look away. I'm worried, Xephos. I'm worried about you." This made him look back, the glow dimming slightly.

"...My mind's been on many things, Sjin. Keeping track with all of them is—"

"Liar." He flinched. "I'll give you that you have a lot of things on your mind. But you're an organised person. You helped out three or more different organisations before the first incidence." I replied. "So, the reason you're quiet is NOT because you're trying to keep them straight." I sat up slightly. "Now, tell me the truth. Please." Even though I would usually leave people alone to their secrets, I had been travelling with Xephos for a while now. We should be able to trust each other by now.

"..." Xephos sat up too, his eyes directed at his hands. "...I..." He slowly looked up at me. His eyes suddenly grew wide, the glow intensifying. "Sjin! Look out!" I watched him dash towards me, but before he got close everything suddenly went dark. **Black. **I felt...nothing.


	6. Chapter 5 - Cells

When I woke up, it was dark. I wasn't where we stopped. The group was nowhere to be seen. It took a few moments to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. I was in...what looked like a cell. Why...was I here? I slowly sat, feeling cool metal around my wrist. I followed the chain with my eyes, seeing it attached to the wall behind me. Instinctively I tried to pull away from the wall, but I gained nothing other than a sore wrist. What happened?

"Sjin? You're awake!" I glanced through the metal bars, seeing the blue glow. Xephos. He was here too. So if he was here...the others would also be here. "Sips is in the cell beside you, and Trottimus is the one beside me." I watched the blue shift to show me which cell. But...where's Alsmiffy? When he next spoke, he answered this question. "Alsmiffy...h-he's been taken somewhere. We don't know where, but-" His explanation was cut off when there was screaming. It came from above and it was scarily close.

"Shit..." I heard Sips mutter in the cell beside me. "That must be him. The poor bastard. What are they doing to him?" He asked. I held my head with my unchained hand. What was going on? Why the hell were we in a cell? I looked out of the bars, seeing the familiar dark purple. Taint...? Did it do this to us?

"W-What the hell is going on?" I eventually managed to ask. "How did we all get here?"

"We were ambushed." Trottimus' strained voice came from the cell Xephos had referred to earlier. "You were attacked from behind, knocked out instantly. The rest of us were forced here. Wolfie was taken away too. I think he was taken with Smith." He explained. I could hear the stress and pain in his voice. Hearing his lover like this must be soul crushing. "But...before he was taken...he mentioned something about this being his fault. I have no idea how it would be, but for some reason he thought it was." The depressed walrus added. That's ridiculous! How could it be Wolfie's fault? There's no way. The four of us sat in silence for a while. There was something that didn't sit quite right with me, however.

"So, I'm guessing we were ambushed by the taint, correct?" I heard a few murmurs of agreement. "Then why didn't it instantly try to turn us? Do you think someone is controlling it?" The glow of Xephos' eyes flickered for an instant; easily missed if you weren't paying attention. "If so...why us? Why did they spare us? What is special about us?"

"Maybe because we've been tainted before?" Xephos suggested quietly. I was just able to make out Trottimus shaking his head in the darkness.

"What about Sips? He hasn't been, as far as we know. The taint on Sjin's Farm left him completely alone." He pointed out. "So, there must be a different reason. What do we all have in common that the taint might want?" He asked. Again, we fell into silence. What was common about us? There must be something... We're all friends, but why would that matter? It must be something bigger...!

"The Yogscast!" I clicked my fingers when I realised it. "We're all part of the Yogscast. The resistance group!" I explained. The glow from Xephos' cell moved around, looking down. Did he still have the book? Everything in my inventory had been taken. I watched Xephos curiously. "I'm right, aren't I?" Xephos smiled a little, only being slightly illuminated by his eyes.

"Yes, Sjin. Even Hat Films are part of it." He tapped one part of the page. "So...that's the reason?" He asked. "That we're all part of the Yogscast? How would it know, though? Maybe the higher up does, I suppose?" Xephos shrugged. At least he was talking more. I guess he didn't have all those things to worry about anymore. All our gazes shifted when we heard something at the end of the corridor. I pulled as far as I could, grabbing onto the bars with my free hand. I peered out; trying to see what was going on. Everyone was silent as Alsmiffy's beaten figure was laid in front of our four cells. I heard a string of swears come from the walrus' mouth and he had reason to. His partner was hardly breathing, and I could identify various wounds on his head, arms, torso and legs. Above his unmoving body stood a cloaked figure. All I could tell was that their eyes were red – and glowing.

"What have you done to him?!" Trottimus shouted. The figure ignored him, merely glancing around at each of us. The gaze pierced me, causing me to flinch. Something about them...I wished I didn't see them. "Tell me you bastard!" From under the cloak a small smirk formed. The figure turned to Trottimus' cell, taint spewing from their hand. Trottimus shuffled back, glaring at the figure.

"...Dear T͇̞̭̜r̹͓͙̟̦͈o̼̣tti͕m̫̣͎uṣ̣̣. You were so kind, taking on the responsibility of another." The calmness and soothing tone to the mysterious figure's voice shocked everyone; especially Trottimus. "You should think about yourself for once. Abuse gets you nowhere, after all." The sudden cruelty in his tone showed the reality. Whoever this was, they were a psycho. They'll catch you off guard and strike you hard. I looked over at Alsmiffy shakily, who still did not move. I would have thought he was dead, but I could just see the _extremely_ faint rise and fall of his body. Abuse gets you nowhere. Yeah right! So you abused Alsmiffy like that, and it got you nowhere? You had a reason. It was like I was talking to them, but in my mind. "Now...seeing as he trusts you the most...let's see how he copes with another guiding him, shall we?" The figure glanced at the three of us – Xephos, Sips and I. "Trottimus...why don't you choose?" Before Trottimus could even open his mouth, the figure continued. "Actually, I have a BETTER idea. Why don't we see how he copes on his own? It's not like any of you are going anywhere, anyway." I could see Trottimus clenching his hand into a fist. I didn't know how dependant Alsmiffy was on Trottimus. Hopefully he could at least move alone. Soon Alsmiffy was put into a cell – the one the other side of me to Sips – before the figure left.

"Who the fuck was that guy?" Sips immediately asked when they were gone. "He's seriously fucked up!" I nodded, even though Sips couldn't see. I sighed, lying on the ground as I stared at the ceiling of my cell. "Hey Smiffy! You alright you bastard?" He called.

"He probably won't wake for-"

"Yeah...mate." I was shocked when I heard Alsmiffy speak. "Doing...f-fine..." Anyone could tell he was in pain, immensely. I could see Trottimus' hands clamped around the bars of his cell. "I-Is Trott here?"

"Yes! How are you feeling?" The concern in his voice worried me; though at least he wasn't depressed anymore...by the sounds of it.

"I-I could be...doing better." I smiled. Typical Alsmiffy – mostly laid back. He's similar to Sips in that sense. They relate well, when I think about it. "H-How are you, mate?"

"I'm fine! I feel better now that I know you're ok. What were they doing to you?"

"Ah...well..." I heard him groan. "L-Let's just say it hurts." I didn't quite realise how cold I was until then. The cold had gone straight through my clothes to my back, chilling me. I shivered, sitting up. The cold chain around my wrist didn't help either. I wanted to cry for some reason. It's always us, isn't it? Getting into trouble and messes? I became conscious of the goggles around my neck, clenching them tightly with my free hand. Lalna...I hope you're not in a mess like this. Please...be ok... We must be able to do something. I slowly stood, my legs aching slightly. The metal dug into my skin, but I ignored it. There must be something.

"Can any of you find anything in your cells that could help us get out?" I asked. "We've gotta get out of here." Soon after followed various metallic sounds from the chains and scuffling around on the ground. I also looked around, but I couldn't find anything. Whoever was in charge knew how to keep people trapped. "Anything?" I could tell my tone was desperate, but I didn't mean it to be. It felt like I was alone, helpless. I couldn't do anything. The replies I got were all the same - 'No'. Sliding my back down the wall, I sat how I woke up. I was partially glad I was alone; no one would see my tears. This is the first time I remember breaking down and crying, and I had no idea why. My face was soon wet, becoming chilled by the cold. Maybe this was it. Our end... I had broken promises before, but never Lalna's...would now be-

"Sjin, I found something in the book." I blinked, following the glow of the spaceman's eyes. He illuminated the pages for me with his light, as my eyes tried to focus. I leaned against the bars, trying to get further so it was clearer. It was hard to tell what it was. I just shrugged, as Xephos turned the book so he could read it to the rest of us. "Apparently there's a...being, called Kusukela." He began. "We might be able to summon it with a ritual. It explains it here." He explained. A ritual? I guess I could still do SOME magic, if I was needed. "It might be a bit hard, but we have to try." Xephos added. I wonder what this 'Kusukela' is.

"Are we sure summoning some beast is the best idea?" Trottimus asked. "What if it decides to try kill us?"

"Nah, mate. Don't worry about it!" Alsmiffy's casual voice came from his cell. "We've gotta try something, right? So, why not a strange demon?" He laughed. I sighed, shaking my head. At least he was still his normal self. I could see Xephos doing something in his cell, but it was a bit hard to work out exactly what. Every now and again his eyes would flash up towards me. The rest of us just waited, watching the spaceman perform the ritual. Or, at least I hoped he was. "How's it going, Xephos? You nearly done?"

"Almost. But, I need something." He replied. "Some...object." My hand instinctively clenched around Lalna's goggles. I watched his gaze look up at me.

"No. Way."

"Come on, Sjin. Nobody else was allowed to keep anything."

"Use your book!"

"I need it for the ritual."

"You big babby. Just give them up. It's not like you're giving Lalna away with them." Sips' voice somehow made it better. "It's not like they're going to be destroyed, anyway." ...Not anymore. I sighed, shaking my head. I gently slipped the goggles from my neck, holding them for a few moments. 'Lalna...' I shook my head, before I slid the goggles over to Xephos. He took them, placing them in the centre of some insignia. "So, anything happening, spaceman?" Sips asked. It didn't _seem_ like anything was happening. But soon I was proven wrong. A blast of purple came from the insignia, enlightening the whole area. It was blinding for a few moments, but soon I got used to the light. I could clearly see Xephos now, Trottimus to the left. I watched as strange tendrils of purple wrapped around the goggles, forming a purple ball. I just hoped this wasn't taint related, with all the purple. A shockwave was emitted from the ball, pushing us all into the back of our cells. My head was pounding, my vision blurred as I look at the bright light. As the light began to fade, I could make out a second figure in Xephos' cell. This ritual HAD worked. But...what had we brought here? I watched the figure glance around, a familiar purple glow to them. The goggles hung loosely from their hand, or what looked like a hand, which they held in front of them. The goggles weren't damaged therefore I felt relieved. I heard a small tut before they spoke.

"Huh...and I just started enjoying being dead."

* * *

A/N: If anyone knows where I got the name 'Kusukela' from, then cookie for you! xD Hint: It's from a fanfic. A Yogscast one. I'm not saying it's not from anything else, but where I found it was in a specific fanfiction ^_^


	7. Chapter 6 - Rythian Returns

The familiar voice of the Enderborn was shocking. The ritual...brought **Rythian** back to life?! Did Xephos not know this? I assumed not, but maybe...

"Rythian?" The spaceman asked cautiously. He looked like his regular self in one aspect – his mask only covered his lower face – yet he looked more demonic and Enderman than he used to, with Ender power flowing freely from him. Maybe this ritual made that side stronger? Xephos did use the name 'Kusukela'. Maybe that was another name for 'Enderborn'? "So, you are Kusukela?" I saw the brief look of hatred flash in the Enderborn's eyes.

"...Yes. However, **don't** call me that." His reply was hushed. He glanced at the goggles, blinking. "Wait...these are Lalna's goggles, no?" Rythian asked. "Why do I have these...?" He noticed the bars. "And why the hell are you in a cell?" His gaze moved out of the cell, across to mine. Suddenly he was in front of me, obviously having using his Ender powers. "Sjin? Ah, so that's why I have these." Rythian laced the goggles over my head. He quickly teleported into each cell before returning to mine. "What has happened to you guys?" He asked.

"Well...we got ambushed by the taint."

"Ah, I see. Though I am curious. How did you know how to revive me?" Rythian turned to Xephos, who showed the book to him. "...This is interesting. Who would know how to do that?" He murmured. He shrugged, giving the book back to Xephos. The Enderborn then walked to the bars, easily destroying them. He did so for each cell, and the chains that held us to the wall. In an instant Trottimus was with Alsmiffy, holding him close in his shaking arms. Sips rubbed his wrists gently before he patted Rythian on the back.

"Couldn't have done that any sooner?" He smirked. Rythian rolled his eyes, looking at our group. "So, what do we do now?" Sips added. I glanced at Xephos, who was busy looking around. That's mostly what he did now. But, I just let it slide for now seeing as we were in an unfamiliar place. I then looked at Rythian.

"Can you teleport us out of here?" I asked. Rythian nodded.

"Yeah. It'll be a bit rough, but I can try." He replied.

"We'll have to find Wolfie somewhere, too." I murmured. Rythian raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it right now. We all held onto Rythian, who soon teleported. As Rythian said, it was rough. I felt things scratch and hit me, but soon we stopped. I glanced behind us, seeing Lalna's old ruined castle. It was spewing with taint, similar to the castle I found before. "This is...Lalna's castle? Why were we...here?" I whispered, the goggles moving slightly around my neck. My eyes were hurting from the sudden light change, but it was only temporary - as was the pain from the teleport. I quickly explain to Rythian about Wolfie. Rythian nodded, before he disappeared back inside. I sat down, holding my head. This world is so fucked up. I felt a hand on my shoulder, seeing Sips standing by my side. He sat down by me, the two of us side by side. My head was still pounding from the shockwave, and as I touched the back of my head I thought I felt blood. I looked at my fingertips, which had little specks of blood on them. I guess the impact was harder than I thought it was. The others looked fine – Xephos clutched the book in his arms while the Hat Films guys were standing nearby. I sighed before I smiled. "Well, that was unexpected." It was strange when I laughed. But somehow, it felt right too.

"You sure got that right." Sips nodded. "Of all the fucking people, Rythian is the one we get!" He shook his head, laughing with me. Soon we were all laughing – even Xephos had a little chuckle. I sighed with relief, lying back on the ground. Finally, something we all agreed on and could laugh about. I looked at the dark sky. We must have been in there for a long time. I was out for most of it, so I guess it wasn't too bad. By the looks of the others, it was better that I was out instead of experiencing all of it. I wonder why it wasn't sneaky with the others, though. As I blinked, the Enderborn returned with Wolfie in his arms. The wolf ran over, licking me gently. He nuzzled against me, his fur matted with blood and dirt. I held him close, not caring if I got dirty. He was safe and that's all that mattered. "Ah! Looks like your mutt is ok." Sips added. I rolled my eyes, sitting up. I then realised Rythian held something else in his hand.

"There was a figure...I didn't see who they were, but they said to give you this." He handed me the note. I unfolded the note, my heart immediately stopping:

_Lalna is gone. I made sure of it._

"T-This can't be true..." My voice was shaky and hollow. I scrunched up the note before anyone could look. "That liar!" Suddenly my voice grew loud as I shouted. "Fuck!" I threw the note away, not even realising that everyone was watching me. 'He's lying...Lalna is alright. I know he is! He isn't dead!' Clenching my hands into fists, I stood up. My anger faded slightly, turning into sorrow. 'But...' My hands began to shake. 'What...if he was telling the truth? What if...Lalna...' The touch on my shoulder startled me, almost causing me to attack my comforter. Xephos stood there, looking at me concerned.

"...Everyone has their secrets. But we still trust each other." He murmured. "Alright?" He blinked. I nodded slowly. "Now, we need to get going. It's already nightfall. Whatever is on your mind, you can talk to me about it. Or not, if you choose so." Xephos explained. I finally understood what Xephos was going through. A secret you didn't want others to know...now I understood.

* * *

I sat with my feel dangling in the water. It was pure, untainted, so it was safe. We had gotten far from Lalna's castle in the two days we spent travelling. We had a few encounters with the taint, some of which we managed to avoid getting into combat. The others we had to fight so we could flee. We had decided to not use Rythian's powers since he HAD just come back from the dead - not yet at least. He seemed to be taking it quite well, considering. It was almost like he had never gone. Though, he did ask about Zoeya but Hat Films and Wolfie hadn't seen her; the rest of us were in some kind of hibernation. I started thinking about the others. Ridgedog, Lomadia, Nilesy...if those three were with Lalna, and he was gone, were they also...? No, that can't be right. We need to find them, somehow. I glanced at the book Xephos had put down for one moment. I reached out to it, my fingertips gently brushing the cover. Pain shot through my hand, causing me to wince. I instinctively pulled my hand back, holding it in my other. 'What was that?' I reached again, and this time it was fine. 'Huh...I'm now imagining things...' Flicking through the pages, I found nothing too interesting. Just some random information about the Yogscast...until I came to a part where a page looked like it had been ripped out. I ran my hand along the rip, wondering what this page was showing. My gaze shifted to the uneasy spaceman who was staring off into nothing.

"Hey Xephos." As usual, I startled him. "Do you know what was on this page?" I showed Xephos the ripped page, who frowned. "I-I didn't do it!" I immediately added.

"No, it's not that. But...this page was perfectly fine before." Xephos started. "I know what was on the page though – information about Lalna." I blinked. Lalna... "It covered both sides of the page. Strange at why only that page was taken, right?" Maybe the figure was right. They were making sure Lalna had 'gone'... "Well, there wasn't much new information on it than we already knew." Xephos added, knowing he was trying to help. I just nodded as he handed me back the book. The book sat loosely in my hands, my eyes trained onto it. Who was that figure? I needed to figure that out. Then I might be able to work out motives, and how they were controlling the taint – if they were. I suddenly had a thought, standing up. I quickly dried my feet, slipping them into my shoes. Look around, I instantly located the Enderborn. I walked over to him, seeing his eyes were closed. He was leaning against a tree, the leaves shading him from the sun. I guess the sun must affect him at least a little for him to need shade. For a moment I wasn't sure whether to bother him or not, but in that instant he opened his violet eyes to watch me.

"Yes, Sjin? Is there something I can help you with?" His calm question captured me for a moment. I began to understand how he could be a nice guy to be around. I stood for a few moments, only being brought back to reality when I watched his expression change as he spoke again: "Sjin? If you're going to just stand there then I'll go back to resting." So that's what he was doing. Resting in the shade.

"W-Well, you see, I was wondering..." I coughed, clearing my throat. "I was wondering if you learnt anything about that stranger in Lalna's castle when you went back inside." I continued. "I mean, anything is useful. Or anything about Lalna. Was there anything about him?" My voice was strong, clear. I watched the Enderborn's eyes flicker for a moment, wondering what it meant. His eyes drifted away as I assumed he was thinking. Rythian gently pushed himself from the tree, facing me.

"...Now that you mention it...there was something I did notice."

"Really?" I asked enthusiastically. "What did you notice?" The fabric mask around his face moved, looking like he was smiling a little. I wondered why, but now wasn't the time. Rythian held his hand out to me, blinking once.

"Why don't I show you? It'll only take a few moments." I glanced around at the others. They were all busy with their own tasks. Maybe a quick trip would go unnoticed. I looked back at Rythian, before I nodded. I took his hand, and he teleported us both to Lalna's desolate castle.


	8. Chapter 7 - Words

A/N: Sorry about the late upload. I totally forgot about the time as I was distracted by BAFTA YGD awards since Hat Films and Kim were there (and presenting it...kind of. There's some vids with Kim about the actual making of games while Hat Films presented at least one award?)! Kinda makes me remember that they are actual people ^_^ Anyways, enough about that. Time for story~

* * *

We were inside but not the cells. The Enderborn lead the way, his Ender eyes having similar properties to Xephos'. They glowed as we traversed down the dark hallway. Taint was everywhere. I could never get used to calling it flux, not after the first occurrence. I followed closely after Rythian, hoping he knew where he was going. Something felt...off. There was no activity from the taint. Surely it would know we were here? This didn't feel right. I reached out for Rythian's arm, grabbing it gently. He glanced back at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Something doesn't feel right, Rythian. It's too quiet, too calm." I explained. He nodded, glancing around. "Maybe because it senses your Ender powers?" I suggested.

"Then surely it would be the opposite. Unless it has completely given up on trying to fight Ender beings, it would be more agitated if it sensed one near by." Rythian pointed out. "So it can't be that. I suppose it is just in a dormant state. We're lucky, I'd say. We need to be quick, that's all." He started moving more quickly, almost making me run to keep up. Hopefully soon we would get to what Rythian saw. The purple now just blended with the dark of the walls, even more so now we were moving so fast. Suddenly the Enderborn stopped, and I ran straight into his back. We were in an open room now. I glanced around, smelling the familiar scent of blood. It was never a scent you wanted to be able to recognise instantly, but I could. Soon my eyes found where the scent was – splattered and smeared on the wall. I slowly walked over, resting my hand next to the 'words'. It took me a few moments to realise what the words were, after having stepped back a few steps:

_GRIM_

_HEADPHONES_

_FLUFFY_

_DYLAN/JEFFREY_

None of it made much sense. I glanced at Rythian, confused. He then pointed further down, and my eyes followed. The next thing I saw made PERFECT sense:

_HELP ME SJIN_

"Did...Lalna write this?" I asked. "This is his castle, and..." The note. "That figure should know, right?" I looked at Rythian. "The rest of this doesn't make much sense, but I guess it's to do with other people. But...Lalna..." My body suddenly became cold, causing me to shiver. From the opposite side of the room the figure appeared. For some reason Rythian put himself between me and them, protecting me. "Rythian?" I whispered. The Enderborn said nothing, as his gaze did not break with the stranger's. "W-Who are you?" I called. The figure put one of their hands over half their face, smirking as their visible eye glowed red. I noticed Rythian's Ender powers intensify, flowing around both of us. Even though this room was lighter, I still couldn't tell much about the figure. That and Rythian was protecting me, so I was behind him and couldn't see much.

"Who am I, dear Sjin? Oh...Lalna called out for you, Sjin. Over and over, more times that I can count." The voice sent shivers down my spine. "But...this IS an unexpected surprise. I thought you were dead, _Kusukela_." Rythian growled, clenching his hands into fists. "Did I hit a nerve?" The figure chuckled. "Fine, Enderborn. Now that you've seen what you wanted, why don't you two run off back to your little band of friends? They might need your help sometime soon~" They laughed, slightly moving their hood. The eye I saw looked familiar, but I couldn't work out why. They then disappeared, leaving taint in their wake. I glanced at Rythian, who didn't even need to be asked. I just hoped we weren't too late.

* * *

"Sips? Xephos?" We both scouted the area, but nothing was to be found. No sign of any of them. "Damn it...what happened to them?" I muttered, glancing at the sky. The sun was setting. Where could they be? Would they stop for the night? "They haven't..." I glanced at Rythian but I didn't expect his cold glare.

"You trust them, don't you?" I nodded quickly. "Then don't count them out so easily. They wouldn't be caught just like that." He clicked his fingers on the word 'that'. "You need to have faith, Sjin. They'll be fine." He added. I sighed, nodding. How could I be so stupid? I needed to trust them. Xephos would keep them safe – he's the best chance they had. He's the most skilled at sword fighting; the best I knew. They'd be fine. As long as they were together, they'd get through it. "Now, we need to get moving. It'd be better if we travelled at night anyway, but we'll catch up to them quicker." Rythian added. I quickly followed after the Enderborn, a sudden question popping into my mind.

"What does it mean to be the 'Enderborn'?" His gaze was cold for a second, but soon it changed to understanding.

"Well...I'm part Ender, part human." He began. "So, I can use Ender powers while not being AS hindered by their weaknesses. I still get hurt by sun and water, but my human side is equal so it's more like a little scratch instead of a huge wound." Rythian explained. "To some extent I guess I can also command Ender beings. Not the Ender Dragon. Only the one born of the Ender Dragon can do that." He put his hands behind his head, shrugging. "So, Endermen usually listen to what I say." He added. I listened in awe. To have all that power...it would be amazing. I remembered the time I had power – the power of Taint. It was so wrong to be using it, but...a small part of me enjoyed it. It gave me strength that I didn't have before. But to be born with powers...I envied Rythian. I mentally slapped myself before I completed my next thought. 'No. I won't taint myself just for some 'powers'. It'll cost me a lot more in the long run – and I will hurt the others too. The last time it was weaker, but now it's so strong...' I didn't notice Rythian watching me with an amused expression, too lost in my own thoughts.

"Wait...did you say Endermen listen to what you say?" I asked. Rythian nodded. "Then...can't they help us? They could scout around for the group surely." I pointed out. Rythian shrugged, glancing ahead.

"As I said, they USUALLY listen to me. It's not guaranteed." He then rolled his eyes. He noticed an Enderman ahead, teleporting to him. I watched the two converse, walking cautiously towards them. The Enderman nodded before he teleported away. I soon caught up to Rythian, who seemed happy with himself. "I was lucky. That Enderman has helped me out before. I kinda owe him, but he doesn't seem to care about it." He quickly explained. I just shrugged. It didn't matter much to me – as long as we could find our friends quicker, I didn't mind how. So now we had to find four people, and one dog. What if they split up? Maybe the taint attacked and they got separated. Well, how ever we found them, I just hoped it was soon.

* * *

With it just being Rythian and I, the journey was quieter than it was before. That made it more painfully obvious that they were missing. It's not that we disliked each other; we just had nothing to talk about that wasn't painful. Whenever we tried starting a conversation, it would end up being painful for one of us - or both - to talk about. I had to keep distracting myself from the taint. Each time, I would almost crave for it's power. I've never craved like this before. I've never...wanted the power back so badly. But...being around Rythian...it brought it out of me. I'm not blaming Rythian – he can't help it. Just...it's like when I think that it looks 'beautiful'. Maybe...that cure didn't work so well after all. My primal taint...did it survive?

"I think I see someone!" Finally, being snapped out of these stupid thoughts, Rythian spoke. I looked at where Rythian was, and indeed there was a figure. It...looked too small to be anybody we were travelling with before. Was it really...?

"Ah get back, you bastards! I've got a pickaxe with your name on it!" Yup. It must be Honeydew.


	9. Chapter 8 - Hourglass

A/N: I totally didn't plan adding Honeydew in due to the song release xD It just happened. I also added a few little references to said song just 'cause I felt like it.

* * *

"Honeydew!" I quickly loaded my bow, shooting at whatever was attacking the dwarf. Though, I had forgotten how much of a shit shot I was, and it merely flew past the creature. It was a good enough distraction, however, as Rythian soon destroyed it with his Ender powers. I think we stunned the poor dwarf because he was just sitting on the ground, unable to do anything. I quickly went to his side, helping him up. "Come on, Honeydew." Taking a quick glance around, I noticed there wasn't much else attacking. Just that one taint creature, actually. I looked back at Honeydew, helping him keep steady. "You alright there, Honeydew?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." He nodded, smirking slightly. He 'coughed', regaining his composure. "I had that under control!" Honeydew replied. Rythian and I glanced at each other before we turned our attention back to the dwarf. He seemed unscathed, and his attire was mostly the same. The one thing I did notice was that his helmet was slightly different. The horns now faced the opposite direction – down instead of up. I didn't bother question it; it didn't affect much. "So, what are you two doing here?" From his reaction I could tell he hadn't seen the others. I was grieved, inside, but I kept a happy face on the outside. I explained the situation to Honeydew, who seemed shocked. "So that's where you went! I only start remembering things when I was in a crazy castle thingy, and everyone else was getting out of it. I had no idea where anyone had gone." He shook his head. "So all this time you've been in a coma...and you've gone and lost everyone again!" He rolled his eyes.

"Look, I didn't mean to." I pointed out. "I thought I might be able to find Lalna-" My retort was cut short by Honeydew's laughter. I wasn't quite sure what he was laughing at, my expression one of confusion. He noticed my face, smiling broadly.

"I was just messing with you! Don't take everything so seriously!" The dwarf explained. "Geez, no wonder Sips was shot down by you. You've become completely serious. This isn't the Sjin I used to know!" He smirked. I laughed nervously, glancing away. I guess I was becoming a serious ass, huh? "Come on, we'd better hurry if we want to find them." Honeydew added. I nodded, walking beside the dwarf. I listened to his singing, realising it was different from last time. It was...more developed... and catchy. Soon I was humming along to it as we journeyed together. Yet again the world returned to peace. How quickly the world can change...it still confuses me. It was like an hourglass; one moment the sand flows one way, and then the next it's flipped and flowing the other. The dwarf continued ahead as my feet stopped. Rythian stood beside me, his eyes trained onto me.

"Is something wrong?"

"...No. It's nothing. I was just thinking, that's all."

"Well, I know it's hard for you to do more than one thing at once, but try thinking and walking at the same time." Rythian said casually, like he didn't just insult me. I pushed him playfully, shaking my head.

"Thanks, asshole." I smiled. The two of us had to run to keep up with the dwarf, which was odd seeing as dwarves couldn't really move too fast. We soon got to him, walking either side of him. "So...where exactly are we going?" The dwarf glanced up at me, blinking.

"How am I supposed to know? I was just going this way since it was the opposite way you came from, and that seemed a better place to head than backtracking." He shrugged. I guess it made some sense. Nobody really knew where they were going, so we had to choose a direction and hope for the best.

* * *

"Us dwarves don't usually see the moon." The three of us sat under the moonlight. We hadn't travelled much further until Honeydew had decided that we would be stopping. Rythian almost blended into the darkness; his glowing Ender eyes are what gave him away. The bright ginger beard of the dwarf and the shiny helmet he wore made him much more visible than the Enderborn. I lay back on the ground, watching the moon and the stars. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Honeydew glanced at the two of us. "I-I mean, you've probably seen it a lot more than I have, but still..." He shrugged. "Refreshing, isn't it?"

"I suppose you're right." The Enderborn shifted his gaze to the moon. "Though...I haven't seen it in a long time..." He closed his eyes, the gentle light disappearing. "Huh...now that I try to remember...I can't recall the feeling of death. I only remember...seeing two others. Too fuzzy to say who, though." He shrugged, his eyes illuminating the area around us. "But, enough about that. I agree; the moon is beautiful. It always it, and always shall be. Endless beauty."

"_Beauty_..." I murmured without even realising it. My hand reached up towards the moon, the familiar pattern of taint swirling on it. I wasn't alarmed. I wasn't scared. Nothing seemed bad anymore...I could be...

"Sjin!" A sharp slap to my face brought me out of my fantasy. I looked at the two, before looking at my arm. The taint had vanished. "Fuck...you were seriously going crazy there, Sjin!" Honeydew sighed with relief. "You started mumbling to yourself, and you wouldn't answer us." I didn't remember this. All I remembered was my first mumble, and then the taint, then...oh Notch, what's happening to me? I glanced at Rythian, who had his Ender power flowing from his hands. He touched my arm, causing me to flinch. I avoided both of their gazes, standing up.

"Let's just get going. The longer we rest, the further away everyone is getting." I pulled my wrist away from Rythian, walking ahead without the two. I didn't care whether they followed me now or not. Half of me wanted to be alone, while the other half wanted me to go back to them. Which half would corrupt me more? Being alone or being with the others? It seemed I didn't have to decide, as the two DID follow me. The journey was silent – something that seemed to be occurring more and more often. The hourglass had flipped again. I almost jumped when Rythian suddenly appeared by my side. "Bloody hell, Rythian, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. I guess being silent also has disadvantages." He shrugged. "Now, I can't work out whether it's just a psychological or physical thing that is affecting you. I don't know whether you still have the taint in you, or if you're just having some weird side effect from being tainted." He explained quietly. I looked at my hands, fiddling with them as he spoke. "But, whatever it is, you have to fight it. You can't just give yourself up blindly. What would Lalna do, then?" I blinked, looking at the Enderborn. "I know it might be hard; at times it'd be so easy just to give yourself to the taint and have that power. Nevertheless you can't. Not at any point. You need to stay strong. For yourself, for the others...and most of all for Lalna." I listened silently, watching the glow from his eyes. It wasn't blinding and I could still see his normal eyes behind it. "Promise me." I nodded slowly. His hand clenched around me wrist. "Sjin...I need you to mean it."

"I do. I promise, Rythian." I replied. "...What do you think that meant, at Lalna's castle?" I asked. "I mean...it was clearly my name. Do you think...it was Lalna?" I watched the Enderborn think. He seemed so peaceful when thinking. So...balanced. "I mean, who else would specifically ask for me?" Rythian nodded, acknowledging that he heard me. There were a few moments of quiet; the night time breeze providing some noise.

"...It seems like it would only fit Lalna. Maybe other friends, but they would surely ask for someone else. For example, if it were Lomadia, she would have put 'Xephos' no? If it was..." Rythian paused, 'coughing'. "A-Anyway, you get the point. The only other person I could think of would be Sips, but he was with you before. So, it couldn't have been Sips. It makes sense that it would be Lalna." He explained. I nodded solemnly. So whoever that was in the cloak had captured Lalna. Had he really caused him to be 'gone'? Did that mean...Lalna is actually dead? "I can see your expression, Sjin. I'm sure Lalna is fine." Rythian added. Of course he would say that. He didn't see the note. Unless he had looked before he gave it to me... I looked at the Enderborn, whose expression didn't change.

"Did you read the note?" I asked bluntly.

"No."

"Then you can't tell me Lalna is fine." I shook my head. "It said...Lalna was gone, and the figure made sure of it. So...you don't know that he is fine." My voice got progressively quieter, losing strength and hope.

"...No, I can't." I felt Rythian move my head so our gazes met. "I can't say for sure. But all we have is the hope that he is. Hope lasts forever, Sjin. As long as you have hope, Lalna will be alive." He whispered. I blinked, leaning on him slightly. I felt his arm around my shoulders, keeping me upright. "Strength comes from the bonds you make, too. Don't detach yourself from others. They're what keep you going." I nodded slowly, the two of us now walking together.

"Now, that's all very sentimental and philosophical, BUT we've got some friends to find." Of course Honeydew would interrupt this moment. "And, it looks like there's a village in need of saving." Pointing his pickaxe ahead, our gazes lay on the sight before us. A village ablaze in fire. Great.


	10. Chapter 9 - Fire and Friends

A/N: When people give you ideas without even realising it xD Basically, SpiritedandLoyal mentioned Portable Pools, and I had been trying to bring Nilesy back into the story. So, thanks~ Just random things like that gives me ideas. Strange, right? Inspiration comes from anywhere and everywhere.

* * *

"Why is everything always in trouble when we get to it?!" I asked with a sigh. "Well, whatever. Can you get us—" Before I had even finished we were at the edge of the village. "Thanks Rythian~" I smiled. Rythian rolled his eyes, teleporting around to help the villagers. It was then I realised that some of the fire was being put out by water. I took the dwarf's hand and ran to where I could see the fire was being put out. I could hear Honeydew protesting, but now wasn't the time. I stopped, seeing the one putting out the fire.

"Nilesy?" The Scotsman turned at his name, seeing me and Honeydew. He smiled, but soon thrust a bucket into my arms; a Portable Pool in his eyes.

"We need to put this fire out." I nodded. He was right – we could talk later. Honeydew and I quickly got to work putting out areas of the fire that were still raging. Every now and again I'd catch a glimpse of Rythian or Nilesy helping villagers. After what seemed like hours, the fire was finally put out. But there was still all the damage to repair. At first it looked like lots of work, but it was almost quicker than evacuating and putting the fires out. The four of us stood as the villagers disappeared back into their houses. The three of us turned to Nilesy, watching the pool boy. Though, he looked like he had been practicing in the arts of magic. He wore what looked like a magical cape of some kind. "Ah, you look grown up now, Sjin. Not like that girly farmer before, eh?" Nilesy smirked. I blinked. "I found something you might like." He disappeared for a few moments, and when he returned he had a body in his arms.

"S-Sips?! How did you find him?" I asked immediately, sitting beside the Canadian when Nilesy laid him gently on the floor. "He's ok...he's alive..." I nodded, tears welling in my eyes. I looked up at Nilesy, who still had that smirk on his face."W-What else do you have planned?" My voice was hoarse, but it was strong enough to ask.

"Well...I _might_ have found someone else too. Seems like you've not been keeping an eye on your friends now, Sjin." He nodded behind me. Slowly the three of us turned, and there stood the spaceman. His shirt was torn and cut, and I could even see blood through the gap, but apart from that he looked fine. The dwarf beat me to hugging the spaceman, and I watched the two together. I smiled. Friends reunited. I glanced at Rythian for a moment, who was also watching the pair. Zoeya...I wondered how often he thought about her. Every day? Every hour? Every minute? I guess he felt the same way as I did with Lalna. "So, now that the little reunion is done, how many others have you lost?" Nilesy sat behind me and Rythian, his legs casually crossed over. He was sitting on the town fountain, one hand resting on it lazily while the other was holding his head up. "I mean, I can become a rescue centre if you want." He shrugged.

"Funny, Nilesy. The only other two I'VE lost seems to be Hat Films. But it looks like you've lost some people yourself." I pointed out. "What's happened to Lomadia and Ridge? And...Lalna?" I asked. I had to know. Were they together before or not? Nilesy blinked, his expression fading to nothing. He glanced away, at the pair embracing.

"..." He sighed, letting his head hang. Soon his hair fell over his eyes. "Ridge and Lalna, I don't know about. I was...travelling with Lomadia and Panda." He began. "Along the way...we got attacked. Lomadia...I don't know where she was taken. Panda...he didn't make it." Nilesy had to force the words out, his voice becoming hoarse. I watched Rythian comfort him, not saying anything. "I haven't heard from Lalna or Ridge since you slipped into your coma. The only reason I knew that had happened is because Lomadia was concerned for Xephos, who was in the same situation as you." He explained. "The two just vanished after that, along with you and Xephos – much to Lomadia's displeasure." Nilesy added. I sat beside Sips on the floor, thinking.

"Why did they just vanish, though?" I wondered aloud. "I mean, they took us to some place to heal us. But, they literally didn't do anything else?" I then had a thought. "Hey Nilesy...do you know about the 'Yogscast'?" Nilesy blinked, nodding. "You're part of it, right?" He nodded again. "How did you come to be a member?"

"Well...I said we never saw them again, but we kept in contact. For a while, at least." He explained. "They sent us a letter with the list of people in the Yogscast, and basically explaining that it's a resistance group." He shrugged. "There wasn't much else to it. The symbol was on it too, like it is on your back." Nilesy traced the insignia on the back of my jacket. "I suppose Lalna and Ridge gave you these, huh?" I nodded, glancing back at Nilesy. It seemed like he could control himself now, being distracted by other conversations. My hand rested absently on Lalna's goggles around my neck as we fell into a peaceful silence. The spaceman and the dwarf soon walked over, sitting next to us. "You got that bonding moment over with?" Nilesy teased. "Anyway, so now there are six of us here. We need to find Hat Films, Lomadia, Ridge and Lalna."

"And Wolfie." I interjected, not wanting the small wolf to be forgotten.

"Yes, and Wolfie. So, we'll end up with 11 of us, and a wolf." Nilesy continued. "But, I haven't seen Hat Films around. Sorry. They either went a different direction or I just missed them." He sighed. "I got here just after the fire started. Everyone was in panic. Some were even shouting about a weird stranger, or something." Weird stranger? That sounded like the one we saw before. So they're causing trouble everywhere? What's the purpose of it? I glanced at the top of the church tower, seeing something – it looked like a person or **three** to be exact. The middle wore a cloak which was being carried gently by the wind, but apart from that I couldn't tell much else about them. I blinked, and they vanished. Was it the figure? Why was it so focused on us? Or, why was it trying to provoke me so much? It felt like it was provoking me. Who was with it? Nilesy then lead us to an unoccupied house where we could rest for the rest of the night. I didn't get much sleep, however; my thoughts were on many other things. Lalna, the message, the writing, the figure, Hat Films...like I could sleep with all this on my mind. And...that dreaded feeling...of _accepting_ the taint. I HAD to fight it – I promised Rythian. But, it was more like I was promising Lalna, too. It felt that way to me, so it made it a stronger promise. Eventually I drifted off, but my sleep was just black. No nightmares, but also no dreams. Just endless black.

* * *

"So what actually happened?" I sat opposite the spaceman and Canadian. Both were awake now, but Xephos still looked exhausted. "I mean, Rythian and I were only gone for a while, and when we come back you've all disappeared." I explained. Sips leaned back in his chair, shrugging.

"Not much. Just some weird creatures came to attack us." He said casually, as if it happened all the time. To some it did. "Hat Films went in a different direction to us in the panic. That and we got separated by the creatures." He glanced at Xephos. "Spaceman here saved my life." Sips added. I raised an eyebrow at Xephos, who sighed.

"All I did was block an attack from one of the creatures. I'd hardly call it 'saving your life'." He replied.

"In this world it is." I pointed out. Xephos just shrugged, standing up. The two of us watched him leave, before I looked at Sips. "Did anything happen when we weren't here?" I asked quietly. Sips thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "Right..." I held my head. Sips wouldn't lie to me, but something was wrong with Xephos. It could be the same as what was happening with me. Those thoughts I get...maybe he has similar ones. "Sips..." He looked at me with curiosity. "Would you...kill me...if you had to?" I didn't expect the slap that I got.

"Don't talk shit like that, Sjin." He instantly muttered. "Now, the others are still asleep. So either get some rest, or stretch your legs. I don't care which one, as long as you choose." He then rolled over so he was facing away from me. I lay back down so I was staring at the ceiling. I guess I might as well try and get some more sleep. I'd probably need it.

_[C̘̹̝͚ͅo̪̺ͅm͚͍̞e͓͚̰̤̣̭ ͍̱f͕͚̳̘ị̰̠̩n͓̯̦̘͔̙̟̯̟d̟͇ ͓͙ụ̳͙̖̱̳s͔͕̥̩̬̼̻̰, S̷̙j̬̩̠̳̮̳i̼̜͚͙̦̱͟n̩̱]_


	11. Chapter 10 - A Girl for a Girl

When everyone was awake, we met by the fountain. I vaguely remember a voice just before I drifted off again, but I didn't care about thinking about it now. I felt more tired than when I first woke up so my thoughts were a bit scattered anyway. We decided to continue north out of the village, as we had come from the south. The group was larger than just the trio now, so there was a little more energy to it. Sips had forgiven me, since he's just that kind of guy. He was talking about random things he just thought about – some that should have been left unsaid. Xephos was more involved than usual; most likely due to being with Honeydew again. They were always close. The two mages conversed about various magical things, stuff I probably _should_ know about but don't. Overall, the group was more lively and happy than when it was just Xephos and I, or Rythian, Honeydew and I. It felt more like the old times. All our banter and laughs...that seemed like another lifetime. We were soon met with tainted ground, which we avoided carefully. Honeydew, being a clumsy dwarf, almost walked straight into it. But with a little help from the spaceman, he narrowly avoided it. For a while after we were joking about what had happened or what could have happened. Our laughter was swiftly interrupted by something we saw ahead. They were dressed the same way as the figure – in a cloak so it was impossible to see anything – but it wasn't them. Maybe...it was one of the other two I saw. I thought they were just figments of my imagination, but turns out they weren't. The new figure stood, their arms folded in front of them. By their stature and build, I would say it was a girl, but there was no way for sure to tell. Not right now, at least.

"Who are you?" We waited, but 'she' said nothing. I glanced at the others, taking a cautious step towards her. "Hello?" I asked. The figure lifted their head, allowing me to see under the hood. I stumbled back, terrified at what I saw. "..." I could feel my heart beating fast in my chest, looking up at the girl. It was definitely a girl. The girl I saw though...I thought I'd never see her again; not until I joined her. "...N-Nano..." My voice was shallow.

"What?" Xephos asked. "Are you going mad, Sjin? You know Nano is** dead**!" The words hurt, but they were lies. He walked towards Nano, watching her unmoving figure. He pulled the hood back, and the truth was clear. It WAS Nano. "...!" Xephos didn't have any words for this; I almost felt smug. The group was in shock. "How is she alive?!" The spaceman asked. "Nano, is it you?" He asked, watching her. She merely looked up at him, blinking once. "Nano?" He asked again. Still no response. I did notice the spread of taint more on her skin, like paint running across her. Not all her skin was taint, however, which just emphasized the amount of taint on her. Poor Nano...why her? She remained still, silent. It couldn't be her...how...? She's dead!

"How can you be Nano?!" I shouted. "Stop toying with us! Who are you really?!" I almost pleaded. 'Nano' slowly looked over at me. She smiled, before a chuckle left her lips. It sounded the same... Maybe the taint COULD revive people... No. This was just a trick! I slowly stood up, my hand finding the way to the hilt of my diamond sword. I went to attack her, when she 'blinked' like an Enderman would. She appeared further away, before she disappeared. "Damn it...it's toying with us now!" I growled. I felt a hand on my shoulder which, even without knowing who it was, comforted me. Rythian teleported to where Nano last was, soon teleporting back. He held a note in his hand, showing it to all of us.

_You'd better hurry north. Your friends might get into some trouble, if you don't._

"We'd better hurry then." We all nodded. Rythian managed to teleport us a way forwards, before he became tired. Nilesy helped him walk, while the rest of us went on ahead. "I wonder what's happened to them...they'll be alright, won't they?" I glanced at Xephos, who nodded.

"Yes. They'll be fine. They can look after themselves." He looked at me. "There's no need to worry about everyone, Sjin." He shrugged. "Most people can look after themselves." Xephos looked ahead. I thought about asking him again, but I remembered what he had said. _Everyone has their secrets. But we still trust each other. _There was no need to pry anymore. Everyone will always keep something to themselves. It didn't matter what it was, mostly. I could hear the others talking behind us, but I didn't register what they were saying. Just the noise. "Is that...another castle?" I was almost sick of castles. But, sure enough, there stood a tall structure that looked pretty much like a castle. "I suppose that they might be in there, then." He added. I nodded, glancing back at the group. Everyone had seen it, and I could bet they were thinking the same thing. Well, now we get to go into another castle. Yay.

* * *

Around the castle looked relatively untainted, even though I expected there SHOULD be more taint. Especially if Nano was telling us about it. It...couldn't have been Nano, though. Was it just the taint playing tricks on us? Screwing with our minds to confuse us? I guess it just wanted easy prey. But what if it WAS Nano, and somehow she was healed...? No. She's dead. She can't be-

"**No!**" Rythian's shout caused my heart to stop. It was full of pain and suffering. When my eyes saw the sight, my breath caught in my throat. There sat our three lost friends...with an unmoving body between them. The familiar red hair was all that was needed to identify her. The Enderborn instantly picked Zoeya up, keeping her close. "No..." I had never heard him so distraught before. He could usually keep his calm, but this...this was too much. This much despair...it would break your soul. Everyone was silent, not really knowing what to do or say. We left Rythian to his mourning, as I sat beside the three.

"Did you find her like that?" I asked quietly. Trottimus nodded, his body held within his lover's arms.

"Yes. Well...not exactly. We found her as she was dying." He started. "She collapsed right in front of us. We couldn't do anything. But...she...said that she would be happy...with Rythian..." He looked at the ground. "We said he was alive...and she was happy all the same. Then she was taken..." Trottimus took a deep breath, the weight of her death clearly on his shoulders.

"It's not your fault." I put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. Though, I don't think it helped much. "Anyway...are you three ok?" The familiar wolf nuzzled his head against my gloved hand, showing that he was indeed alright. Alsmiffy nodded, but Trottimus just remained silent. "...Well, that's good at least. Nano...well, we're not sure whether it was her or not...but she said you might be in trouble. Maybe...she meant Zoeya." I sighed, closing my eyes. This reunion was bad but good, sad yet happy. Why is that the case with almost everything now? I noticed Xephos place his hand against the door to the castle. I guess he was wondering whether it would open or not. By his side was his faithful dwarven friend, Honeydew. I stood up, walking over to the two. "Do you think it'll open?" Xephos just shrugged. I put my hand on the door next to his, pushing the door open. With a bit of pressure, the door creaked open. I peeked in, and a gust of wind blew against us. Soon the wind died down, allowing us to breathe. "Geez..." I muttered.

"I wonder where that wind came from." Xephos stood up, after being knocked back. He took cautious steps inside, signalling that it was ok once he was inside. I glanced at the group. Everyone was behind us, even Rythian as he had done what he needed to with Zoeya. I walked to Xephos' side as I looked around the room. It was dark, tainted. But, it didn't feel like a castle at all and there was only one way to go. A door straight ahead. "Well, that's odd." Xephos remarked. I nodded, before a swirl of taint grew from the floor. Once it had disappeared, it revealed a figure stood there. It didn't look like Nano, or the one from before, so I guessed it was the third out of the three I had seen. Their gaze seemed to land on the two beside me – Trottimus and Alsmiffy. They then looked at all of us, beckoning for us to follow. They dissolved through the door, leaving us standing there.

"What the...?" I murmured. I then shook my head, looking at the others. "We don't know what's going to happen through there. You all ready?" They nodded. I clenched my hand around the goggles around my neck. 'For you, Lalna.' I thought, before we ran to the door.

* * *

A/N: That last part felt like an RPG to me xD The leader goes 'Are you ready guys?' and the other party members are like 'Yes' and then final boss. This isn't some clever way of saying next chapter is the last chapter, by the way. I plan for at least two or three after this. But, maybe this is ending~ Also, if you noticed this then congrats, but Chapter 10 of Tainted was actually when I (well, Sjin) killed Nano. I at first didn't plan on having them correspond like this, but it worked out like this so it's cool. And I thought the title was clever xD As one girl 'returns', one must leave.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Architect

As we burst into the room, we were met with the bright shine of marble. Everywhere. It lined the walls, the floor, the ceiling...everything. The only differences were four stone bricks, one at the top and bottom of the two supports, and the window in the left wall. In the centre, near the back wall, of the room was a marble throne-of sorts. And in the throne sat none other than the architect himself. He wore the same cloak as the figure that dissolved through the wall, so they must have been one in the same. Tendrils of taint looked like they were painted onto his face, and some infected the white surface he was in contact with.

"So you finally made it here." None of us knew what to say. What could we say? I knew he was dead, I watched it happen. Yet there he sat, just like how Nano stood before us earlier. "What? Are none of you _happy_ to see me?" His lips formed a cruel smirk, his gaze slowly moving to his former friends. His head rest lazily on his fist which rest on the arm of the throne. His legs were crossed over, his heel gently tapping on the throne behind it. "I had to entertain myself SOMEHOW. So, why not kill such a sweet, innocent girl and let my _friends _find her?"

"**You bastard!**" In the blink of an eye, the Enderborn was in front of the architect, his hand arching to punch him. 'Djh3max' merely held his hand up, catching Rythian's punch with ease. I could even see the visible shock on Rythian's face as his hand was caught. "W-What...?"

"Huh...pathetic." He pushed Rythian's hand away. "You _still_ think you're all powerful, almighty, Enderborn?" He asked. "Well, times have changed and we are stronger than you now." The architect leaned back in his 'throne'. "Maybe I should show you JUST how much stronger we are. You see, there was another Ender hybrid who challenged us." The room suddenly darkened, causing us all to be on edge. Rythian took a few steps back, large wings appearing from behind the throne. "But..." A person walked out from behind the throne, the wings belonging to him. I could only see one eye – the other covered by his hair. I saw the crazed and wild look in it. "He was easily taken care of." The architect's eyes lazily glanced over at the person, who was the other 'Ender hybrid'. "I believe you might know him, Enderborn." He added. Rythian stepped back, clenching his hand into a fist. I didn't know who this person was, but it seemed like Rythian did. "So, how confident are you now?" He asked, his eyes shifting over to Rythian again. They looked bored, contrasting with the smirk he wore earlier. It seemed this game was no longer 'fun' to him.

"Deadlox...or Ty as he prefers to be called." Rythian murmured. "How...? How did you...? This..." He kept trailing off, not having words. "Ty...don't do this. Please..."

"He can't hear you. Well, not as such." Djh3max shrugged. "Anyway, let's have two Ender beings fight, no?" He leaned back, as Ty walked forwards. He and Rythian were face to face, neither making the first move. "What are you waiting for, Ender Dragon?!" His voice was lined with frustration. It seemed like this was not the first time Ty had disobeyed him. The architect sighed, before standing. In his hand was a builder's wand, and a blade came from out of the end of it, creating a sword; all created from taint. "Will you even attack the others?" He asked, glancing at the rest of us. Still, the Ender Dragon hybrid remained motionless. The architect rolled his eyes, sighing. "Tch, useless bastard." He walked in front of us, twirling his sword once. "Well...it's time for you to eat shit." In any other situation, we would've found that funny. But not now. He lunged towards us, straight towards me! I parried the sword with my own diamond sword, glancing as Xephos and Honeydew doubled teamed him back off me. He seemed unfazed, the taint growing restless. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the two Ender beings begin to fight. They crashed through the windows, disappearing outside. Djh3max then changed his target, knocking Sips off his feet. Alsmiffy used his Thaumcraft magic to protect Sips while Trottimus pushed their former friend back. Suddenly creatures of taint spawned, while Djh3max retreated briefly. I slashed wildly at a creature in front of me, eventually 'destroying' it. But, nothing was ever _truly_ destroyed in the taint. As my gaze moved around the room, I noticed that the two remaining members of Hat Films were fighting against their lost third. It seemed both right and wrong at the same time. I just hoped they'd not be held back by their personal emotions and hesitate at the wrong moment. The others had their own troubles with the creatures, while Rythian and Ty were brawling outside. These distracting thoughts made me lose focus, as a sharp feeling rippled across my face. I gasped, holding my face. Instinctively I attacked back, stabbing the creature straight through where it's heart would be. I shoved the creature away, slashing horizontally through it's chest area. It split into two halves, dissolving into thin air. I already felt drained, yet more kept coming. Soon we grouped in the centre, being able to defend ourselves more easily like this yet not gaining any advantage.

"This onslaught...we need to get through it." Xephos' gasps showed that even the best of us was suffering. Suddenly the creatures stopped attacking, but they had now encircled us – trapping us.

"Leave him alone!" We all turned to the shout. The architect held Trottimus roughly by his hair, while Alsmiffy was left a metre or so away, helpless. Blood was clear on all three of their faces, but Djh3max's wounds were healing quickly due to the taint. "R-Ross...leave him alone!" The alchemist pleaded, a slight trickle of blood leaving his lips. I wanted to help, but we'd have to get past the taint creatures first, and I doubt that I could get past before anything worse happened. Trottimus knelt down in front of the architect, his eyes facing the floor. There was a large trail of blood running down his face, and I could see the exhaustion on his features. How, in such little time, had the tides changed like this? I heard a crash, as the two Ender beings came back through the window. Rythian was pinned down by the controlled Ender Dragon hybrid, and he looked as bad as the rest of us were.

"..." The architect said nothing, looking at all of us. "You all thought it would be so easy..." He whispered. "Well...looks like you found out the hard way. What you started 5 years ago...well, it will end now." He shoved his former friend on the ground, his foot pressing hard into his back. A slight noise came from Trottimus, and I saw Alsmiffy tense up. We need to do something! It can't just end like this! I tried to think of something, looking at everyone. I did it before, so why couldn't I do it now? A whine came from across the room, and I instantly looked. Wolfie! The taint was wrapped around his small body tightly, like it was trying to squeeze the life out of him. This made me mad. I ran my sword through the creature in front of me, allowing the others to attack while the creatures were distracted. Nilesy kicked Ty off of Rythian, helping his friend up. Xephos and Honeydew attacked the taint strangling Wolfie. I glanced at Sips, who smirked and nodded. We both held swords in our hands, our eyes moving to the tainted architect. We rushed forward, our swords held high. This entire event took him by surprise, losing his footing on his former friend. We knocked him back, as the two recovered.

"Let us finish him." Trottimus took the sword from my grasp, as Alsmiffy did with Sips. The two of us stepped aside, while our other comrades watched from afar. The two walked over to their former friend, who was nervously pushing himself back from them. He eventually reached the wall, his breath catching in his throat. "Ross..." They towered over him, and I saw the legitimate look of fear in his eyes.

"N-No, w-wait!"

"...Sorry about this." I sighed, glancing away. I could hear the sound of the swords being stabbed into him. Even though he was just a creation, it still hurt as though he were real. When I looked back, his body had vanished, and the two stood side by side. I glanced at Sips, who looked as tired as I felt. I rushed down to Wolfie, stroking his fur gently. He looked even more battered than when we first found him, but he was alive. He barked weakly as I held him in my arms. I could hear talking, and I looked up to see the Ender beings talking. It seemed like it was only weak control after all. Soon Ty took off, flying out of the window to who knows where. We just sat wherever we were, all recovering slowly. I noticed a door leading out of the room, wondering what was next. If this took this much energy, then how would we get through the next area? We were all wounded – some more than others – and exhausted, emotionally and physically. How long would we be allowed to recover? What was in that next room? I didn't want to think about it for now, feeling Xephos' hand on my shoulder. He sat beside me, and we all were left to our own thoughts. Some would be more painful than others.

* * *

A/N: If anybody has played Persona 4, then the beginning part is kinda meant to be modelled after the encounters in that. Mainly the main antagonist's kind of attitude. If you don't, then don't worry about it xD Fun Fact: I started writing this when I put Chapter 8 out. I had the idea after watching some Persona 4 playthrough (well, finale stuff) and I just thought it'd be fun to do. I also quite like the main antagonist.

Also if you're wondering why I brought Djh3max/Ross back...well, maybe you'll find out later~ (And I love Hat Films. Just in case you didn't know yet ;D)


	13. Chapter 12 - Dream & Reality

I looked around at our broken group. Nobody was ok – especially not the two who just had to kill their 'friend'. But we had to continue. We couldn't just stop now. I slowly stood up, leaning slightly on my diamond sword. The others seemed to be able to stand, too, but none of them looked how I felt. Sick. I absently watched Xephos check over me. I could see his lips moving, but the sound was muffled. Soon I sat back down again, my head pounding.

"Ill...Medicine...now...Taint..." I only heard parts of what was being said, pressing my hands against my forehead. The edge of my vision was also black, and the rest slowly failing. I noticed heads turning to me, but I couldn't work out why. "...Saying...Sjin? ...Help...Water...Really ill...go...!" Something disappeared, and I didn't know whether it was my eyes or Rythian. They all gathered around me, holding me. I let my head hang slightly, my eyes feeling heavy. Someone pushed my head back, but I was too far gone to recognise who anymore. Whatever this was, I just wanted to sleep. I felt my eyes closing, and I didn't fight the sleep that overcame me. There was only thing I thought before I drifted off:

_Lalna._

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, glancing around. I was back on the farm. Slowly I sat up, looking around. Everything looked...normal, how it used to be. I made my way out of the building, looking out across the farm. Everything was fine. From the storehouse, I saw Xephos emerge.

"Oh, you're finally awake then." He smiled. "You decided to sleep in longer, today, so I thought I'd just let you sleep." He explained. I was...confused. Why...were we here? "What's wrong, friend? You look confused." We sat down, and I explained why I was confused. Xephos watched in disbelief. "None of that has happened, friend. It's been normal here. Are you sure you just didn't dream all that up?" I shook my head. It felt so...real. I looked over at the cart, seeing Sips as a statue. We defrosted him...so how was he still there? This can't be right. I slowly stood, remembering a place that wasn't too far. That would confirm whether it was a dream or not. I began walking, Xephos occasionally helping me if I stumbled. I felt exhausted. But, if it was a dream, then why would I be? It takes a little less than 10 minutes to get to the Hat Corp base. I see the huge sign suspended in the air. That wasn't there when we visited before. I push the door open, making my way inside.

"Sjin, Xephos! What are you two doing here?" Trottimus' voice came from my right, and I looked absently at him. "Wow...you look like you've either been drinking or you're just exhausted, Sjin. What the hell happened to you?" I decided to explain again, seeing as that was the only way. I mentioned specific details, like Alsmiffy's eyes and Djh3max's death. His eyes widened a little, but he shook his head. "Neither of that happened. Look, I can show you." He sat me down before he went to retrieve his friends. I could feel Xephos' gaze on me, and I knew he thought I was crazy. Did it not happen, then? Was it really...just a dream? When they returned, I stood up. There stood **three**, not two. So, one of my 'ideas' was false. I then noticed Alsmiffy did indeed have eyes. I sat back down, holding my head. Why would I make stuff up like death or people losing eyes? This can't be right...

"I think we need to get you looked at, Sjin." Xephos explained quietly. "We'll go to Livid." My head shot up. _Livid? _But...that was...

"Livid?" I asked.

"You know, the scientist."

"Yes, but...he's LALNA. Not LIVID." The four glanced at each other. "What? Am I just imagining that too?" I muttered.

"No...But...no one calls him Lalna anymore. You of all people should remember why, Sjin. After that war..."

"He changed it FROM Livid TO Lalna." I stood up, backing away. "Tch...I knew something was wrong. I was right. It's not just a dream...it can't be. Lalna...I need to find him." I quickly got out of there, not knowing whether they'd follow me or not. I didn't really care at the moment. I needed to find **Lalna**. When I was travelling, I noticed the distinct lack of taint. There were some patches here and there, but that was to be expected. Not the overwhelming amount that there is usually. But, if the things I said really didn't happen, then that would make sense. My mind kept on wandering to different thoughts – if it hadn't happened, then Nano would still be alive. If it hadn't happened, Rythian wouldn't have died, and we wouldn't have resurrected him. If it hadn't happened...I wouldn't love Lalna. It MUST have happened, because I DO love Lalna. I don't even remember how long it takes me to get to Lalna, but it's sooner than I thought it would be. I was tired, even more than I was before. I stumbled my way inside, glancing around.

"L-Lalna..." I called out weakly. I collapsed onto my knees, breathing heavily. My head was pounding and all my muscles were aching. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder, glancing up. There she stood. "Nano..."

"Sjin, you look terrible. Come on; let's get you something to help you." She helped me stand, taking me to a chair. I slumped in the chair, my body beginning to shut down. Nano returned with some water, which I took gratefully. I sipped it slowly, watching her watch me. The water was refreshing, yet it didn't make me any less confused. "So, why have you come here, Sjin? Did you want to see Livid?"

"**Lalna**." I corrected her. I heard a faint gasp, before she glanced away. "Look...that's his name. Now, can you just go get him, please?" I asked. Nano nodded, walking out of the room. I rest my elbows on the table in front of me, my hands trembling. It's not from being nervous – it's from being exhausted. I was half surprised I didn't just sleep right there. But I reminded myself that I had to wait for Lalna. He might be able to explain this. I'm not sure how, but it's possible. I hoped. Just when I thought I was about to give in, I heard footsteps. I sat up, my eyes meeting the reflection in his goggles. Relief washes over me like water, enveloping me. "L-Lalna...you're ok..." I saw his mouth change into a frown. "Y-You're...not...seriously...Livid?"

"Sjin...you need to let the past go." He pulled up a chair beside me, his hand resting on mine. It felt...wrong. "Now, we need to see how we can help you. These _dreams_ you've had...that's all they are. Dreams." I feel sleepy, and I feel the cup being pushed into my hand. "This'll keep you awake. Away from that fantasy." I slowly drank, feeling a strange feeling. A nice feeling. Something I don't feel I've experienced before. "Do you feel better?" I nodded, watching the liquid swirl around in the cup. That's all I focus on, his voice coming from all around me. "Good. Now, we just need to discard these false dreams. They're clearly troubling you." Again I nodded. It seemed so simple. Getting rid of those dreams would make everything right. No death, no blood spilt...I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore. Nano's alive, safe. I haven't killed her. Nobody is hurt. This world...is much better. It MUST be real.

"How...?" I asked quietly. His chuckle soothes me, as I feel his hands take my own.

"It's simple, Sjin. You just need to forget about them. Let them go. I can give you only so much. You must do the rest." He explained. I looked up at him, his goggles now gone. His eyes...they were always so hypnotic. Slowly, I smiled. This is better. I want this life. No more war, no more fighting, no more weird creatures. Everything would be better. "Yes, Sjin. See? It's so simple. It's already fading. You're forgetting it." I was. When I tried to recall parts of it, they were already disappearing. Soon it WOULD just be a memory. A dream...

_Don't give in._

...?

_This is fake._

No...

_Come on you big dumb babby!_

Sips?

_The dream is reality. This is the TRUE dream._

Lalna...? The voices whispered to me. My friends...those who I travelled with...we fought together... yes, that all **happened**. This is a **lie**. I can't let myself forget the truth!

"No!" I pulled back, stumbling back out of my chair. I watched his expression – he was annoyed and taken aback. I suppose he didn't expect my friends to break through to me. "You're a liar! This isn't the real world!" The world around me began to glitch – between the dream and reality. Everything becomes fuzzy before it suddenly becomes black.

* * *

When I open my eyes, the room is different to the one I was last in. No marble anywhere – just dark wood. We had left the domain of the architect, and now...we were in a new domain. Just in front of me stood Nano, or the replica of Nano created by the taint. Her eyes were glowing purple, and she looked taken aback just as Lalna, or 'Livid', did in the fantasy world. I glanced around, seeing my friends at the bottom of the short flight of stairs behind me. What...had I been doing? I realised I was knelt on the ground, and I immediately stood up. I stepped back, watching Nano. She was infuriated, as taintacles began to burst from out of her body. I rushed back down the stairs, watching her form change. It kept Nano's body, but from it came many tendrils of taint and her hands became claws. The taint spewed around the room, darkening the room almost to complete black. At first I wasn't sure what to do. I felt the goggles around my neck, slipping them gently over my eyes. Everything became brighter due to Lalna installing night vision into them. 'Good job Lalna.' I thought, feeling a sword being pushed into my hand. I glanced up, seeing Xephos.

"Glad you're back with us."

"It's good to be back." I smirked. "Now let's take this bastard taint on."

* * *

A/N: How many times must I use the word 'architect'? xD So many. Apparently I just had to slip it in that once more. Anyways, we're getting closer~ And I still have no clue how many more chapters there will be xD The chapter title is also a reference to the Area 11 song. Just 'cause they're awesome~


	14. Chapter 13 - Secret

I could see various numbers in my vision now, and I had NO idea what any of them meant. Well, no, I could work out a few. They almost distracted me from the monstrosity of taint that now towered over all of us. I had to dodge quickly when a taintacle aimed straight for me. My grip was firm around the hilt of the blade, as I took quick slashes at it. It reared back, taint blood oozing from the wound. It would have made me feel sick in any other situation, but I was too pumped on adrenaline for now. I glanced back at the group. There was only one person who didn't seem affected by this – Alsmiffy. He was used to the darkness, so having no light had no problem. The others were slowly getting used to it, but it wouldn't be enough. I shoved Sips out of the way just as another taintacle went to attack him. They were helpless.

"Try listening." I suggested. "Use your hearing, and feel it around you." I glanced around, and I got a few nods. There was something I only noticed just then – Rythian had disappeared. Where the hell was he at a time like this? We needed him. He'd probably be able to see in this darkness. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about him, as I stabbed my blade through the taintacle that had previously attacked Sips. The others were mostly moving randomly, attacking randomly, but they were beginning to learn to listen. The attacks were being avoided more, and more were connecting to the taint. The tides were beginning to turn. Briefly. As the taint became weaker, the room grew lighter. I pulled the goggles down off of my eyes, looking directly at 'Nano's body. It was mangled, almost completely fused with the taint. I saw the sinister glow in her eyes. She must have manipulated me, somehow. Wait...I got hurt by some taint. Maybe at that moment, she was able to infect me... I ran towards her, but it was to no avail. The tendrils kept me back, protecting the body. That must be it. If we can hurt her, we can stop the taint. Well, at least a part of it. That last figure still remained. But now was no time to be thinking about it. I glanced to my right, Xephos standing beside me. "How do we get close?" I asked.

"A distraction might work. That or brute force." He replied. "I'll draw it's attention away, so you can go it for an attack." He added, dashing around to 'gather' taintacles. The spaceman glanced at me, telling me to go. I nodded, running forward. There was no protection now, and I jumped up to her body. My heart, for a split second, tells me not to kill her. But I have to. Lucky my mind was in control, and I managed to slash at her body. The taint soon realised what had happened, a barrier forcing me back. I shuffled back, Xephos helping me to my feet. "Well, it DID work. But it won't work again." He remarked. Wolfie growled lowly beside me, watching 'Nano' carefully. I wondered what got him fired up, but it was appreciated. I tried thinking of something, but nothing came to mind. Suddenly Wolfie ran towards the taint.

"W-Wait, Wolfie!" I called, but it fell on deaf ears. The taint aimed for him, but he was quick and nimble, being able to easily dodge the attacks. He was even unaffected by the barrier "How...?" I whispered. "How can we not get through, but he can? What does he know...?" I asked myself. Xephos nudged me, pulling at my sleeve before he started running. I understood – now we could attack. I ran after him, watching as the wolf was tearing parts of the taint off. This creature...what was he? Whatever he was, I'm glad he's on our side. I felt a sharp pain in my head as I ran through the weakened barrier. Xephos and I jumped, our swords primed to strike. Shoulder to shoulder. Time seemed to slow, my eyes trained onto 'Nano'. I took a glace at Xephos, his eyes full of a new fire. A fire I hadn't seen before. I blinked, looking back at the creature. Now was the time. Our swords struck in unison, driving straight through where her heart would be. A strangled screech escaped her throat as the taint began to flail. It sunk back into her body, her limbs beginning to dissolve into the air. When our feet touched the ground, she was no more. The taint terrorizing the others had also disappeared along with her. I heard Wolfie whine, stroking his fur gently. "It's ok, Wolfie." I murmured.

"Sjin..." I glanced up, seeing the fragile body of Trottimus standing in front of me. Next to his side, as always, was Alsmiffy. "There's...something you need to know." He began hesitantly, and Wolfie barked in protest. Was it something about Wolfie that we didn't know? "Wolfie..." The wolf growled, walking towards the walrus. It looked like he intended to hurt him if he continued.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want me to know?" I asked, as the wolf glanced back at me. Those eyes; even so mangled and distorted as they were, they were beautiful. They reminded me...of innocence. Kindness. I sighed, shaking my head. "Whatever. If he wants it to be a secret, let him keep it." I replied. I didn't even listen to Trottimus' protests as I left them. If people have their secrets, let them keep them. It doesn't change the trust between them. I walked over to Nilesy and Sips. "Are you two ok?" I asked. Nilesy wrapped a bandage around his wrist before he nodded to me. Sips put his hands behind his head, looking as nonchalant as normal. He looked fine as well, a slight scrape on his arm from when I pushed him. I still had no clue where Rythian had gone, or when he'd be back. If he would be back. He wouldn't just leave us before the end, would he? He isn't so distraught that he would abandon his friends, right? Or...have I always misjudged the Enderborn? Have I thought too highly of him? I glanced over at Xephos and Honeydew, who were talking and laughing together. I guess they were used to situations like this, and they could easily get through it. It lightened the mood, and we all needed it. I glanced at where the creature had been before, a door now in the wall. The last figure...we need to stop them at all costs. Maybe then this nightmare will end. Then we can regroup and finally just relax. I walked towards the door, when I felt someone grab my wrist. "Trottimus...what do you want?"

"Just...be cautious, ok?" I blinked.

"Aren't I always cautious?"

"I know, but be extra cautious, ok? We...don't know what's through there."

"Al...right?" I murmured. Why was he suddenly concerned for me? Was it about what he wanted to say? I stood beside the door, placing my hand on it. The door began to dissolve, just as the taint creatures did, leaving an opening for us to walk through. I look at my hand, wondering why the door just dissolved. Xephos and Honeydew appeared either side of me. "So, I guess onwards?" I suggested.

"If everyone's ready, I don't see why not." Xephos pointed out. We turned back to face our group. Everyone looked ok apart from the wounds. They probably didn't feel it, but they'd have to push on - especially when we were so close. "Well then, friend, lead us." Xephos glanced at me. Why was I the leader?

"Where do you think Rythian has gone?" I asked quietly, looking at the spaceman. "He disappeared a while ago, and now he's not here. Will he come back?" Xephos thought for a few moments.

"...If we need him, he will. Whatever he is doing...it must be important, at least for him." I guess that did make sense. I just shrugged, looking down the corridor behind the door. I took a deep breath, before I began to walk down the corridor. Whatever lies at the end would be the hardest thing we've faced yet. And things are already fucking hard.

_[__S̹̖̱͕o͈,̦̗̰̼͓̦ ̤͙͕͈͉̯ͅy͎͓̮̜̻ͅou͈̝͕͚͙̭ͅ f̦̜̻̬ͅi̝̗ͅn̠̦̺a̜̦͖̠l̰̗͍̤̱l͎̰̤y͓ ̜̝͈̠m̪a̭d̗e̖͎̻͚͈̬̞ ͙̺i̞t͍̠͇͖̹ ̺̺h̜̼̟e̹͎̲̰̩͖r͈̼̱̥̪̹e͔̘̹̞͖̞.͕]_


	15. Chapter 14 - The Truth

The next room, hopefully the last, was like a lab. Machines were dotted around on various tables. On the back wall, there were four large test tubes that started at the metal floor and went all the way to the ceiling. I couldn't see what was inside, a green liquid clouding the tubes; the only thing I could see were wires connected to...something inside each one. Standing in front of the four, in the middle, stood the final figure. Their back was to us, looking at the tubes.

"...I'm impressed, honestly." They started. "Taking out the other two with such ease...well, it wasn't exactly with 'ease' now, was it?" A chuckle came from them as they glanced back. The blood red eye was visible, even with their hood up. "Nevertheless, you did beat them. Both brought back memories people wanted to forget. But...I'm quite sure I will not have the same effect on you." As their cloak swished away, I saw a figure laying there. Rythian. How did he get here? I thought he ran away, but instead he stormed ahead...why?

"What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"He challenged me. And I won." The figure replied simply. "Be glad he's not dead already...again." They smirked. "Though...he figured out something only one of you knows." They held Rythian's chin, facing him towards us. "The rest of you were blind. Especially you, Sjin." I blinked. "I will give the others the benefit of the doubt, but YOU should have realised." I heard growling, before Wolfie suddenly launched himself at the figure. They batted him away with ease. "Oh you are so persistent." Rythian used this distraction to tear the hood and cloak away, revealing who the figure was. **Lalna**. Infected so clearly with taint. No...that...can't be... "Oh, now look what you've done, silly Enderborn!" Lalna backhanded Rythian in the face, before he looked at me. "Sjin, don't look so surprised! I mean, I _had_ to have a taste of the taint eventually, right?" He smirked. "I'd been hanging out with Nano long enough..."

"Don't listen to him Sjin!" I glanced at Trottimus. "I was going to tell you this, but that ISN'T Lalna. Wolfie is Lalna!" What...the...? I looked over at the wounded wolf, who whined quietly. 'Lalna' blinked, perching himself on the edge of a table.

"Interesting...so he told you, did he? I suppose you ARE the only person who understands him." He leaned back on his arms. "Did he tell you who I was then, Mr Walrus? Or did he keep _that_ to himself?" I noticed Trottimus flinch as he glanced away. "I thought not. He'd never tell anyone who I was. He was SO ashamed of it..." I clench my hand around the goggles around my neck.

"**Livid**." I murmured. Livid's smirk grew, as he clapped. I noticed the dark looks that appeared on my friend's faces, save Hat Films. They hadn't experienced Livid...at least not until now.

"Well done Sjin! So, you still remember me, then?" His gaze moved across us. "And the rest of you do! I'm impressed!" He laughed, springing off of the table. "But...let me introduce myself, for you two who DON'T know me." Livid's gaze landed on the pair. "My name is L͎̦̬̥i̹̹̲̯v̰̦̭̺̮id͖̥̺̘͎̬̦. I am the true Lalna. 'Lalna' is just an act, a lie. And now that lie...lives on in the wolf you so _aptly_ named 'Wolfie'." He explained, pointing at Wolfie – or Lalna, rather - when he mentioned him. "I was 'locked away' after the Great Tekkit War, as I was seen as too...what's the word...destructive? Lalna discarded his old life, Livid – me, to create a new one. But...you can't truly get rid of a part of yourself. So I returned, and this is the outcome. I am the leader of the Taint. I command and control every ounce of it." He can control the taint? But, it still doesn't explain something...

"How did you get Lalna out of his body? He's never let you return before, so what changed?" I asked. Suddenly Livid was in front of me, his hand clamped around my wrist.

"You see, dear Sjin, THIS is the best part!" He started dragging me towards the back of the room, nobody stopping him. "Lalna got a little...clumsy in the years you were in your coma. One little slip, with Ridgedog unable to save him, and he was infected." He began. "But, seeing as he had two people inside of him, it was like he was immune...almost. He carried the 'virus', if you will, but was not affected by it. However, I could easily harness it. Use it, bend it to my will." Livid forced me to sit down, sitting on my lap so he was facing me. I blushed slightly, seeing as it was still Lalna's body, but I had to snap out of it. "The taint helped me. I overpowered Lalna, and I _thought_ I destroyed him. Instead, for some reason, his soul was trapped inside a wolf. When I found this out, of course I was enraged! But, I decided to..._pity_ him. I decided 'No. I will not kill him. I will just beat him so he **wants** to die'. Whether fate had anything to do with you finding him or not, I'll never know. It was bittersweet, in his case. Being with his lover yet you had no clue." I thought back, remembering how Wolfie would sniff the goggles. How his eyes looked so familiar. His personality so...right. All this time I had been trying to find Lalna...but he was with me all along. My eyes drifted over to him, his body hardly moving. 'Lalna...' I thought. "Oh, is it getting painful, Sjin?" His voice...sounded almost exactly how I remember Lalna's. Just...more chaotic.

"...S-Shut up..." I muttered.

"Sorry?"

"I...said...shut up." I brought one of my legs up sharply, catching him right where it hurts the most. I pushed him back, off of my lap as I stood. "I'll make sure Lalna gets his body back." I took my sword out from it's sheath, holding it in front of me. "Livid...you are truly going to die now." The others took out their own weapons, showing their support. Livid merely blinked, before he began to laugh maniacally. It sent shivers down my spine. I had to constantly remind myself that this was **Livid**, not my Lalna. He, seemingly recovered from my little attack, walked over to the test tubes. He barely touched one and a crack formed.

"I have some...experiments that are DYING to meet you. Or, rather, they're dying to see you _again_." The tubes smashed in unison, the green liquid spilling out all over the floor. I made sure to avoid it, just to make sure. I didn't know what it could do. When I looked up, a person emerged from each of the tubes. Three I knew instantly. The fourth I didn't. Turpster, Ridgedog, Lomadia and Dan, or TDM as he's also known. I heard Xephos shout, pain stabbing my heart deeply. He wanted to find her after all this time, just as I wanted to find Lalna, but he too had a not so happy reunion. I glanced over at him, almost wishing I didn't. The distraught look on his face...it was heart breaking. Honeydew was by his side, murmuring things of encouragement, I assumed. I helped Rythian onto his feet, our gazes meeting for just a moment before our eyes were back on Livid and his 'experiments'. His arm was around my shoulders to keep himself steady. It hurt, for some reason.

"What have you done to them?" I asked. Their eyes were glazed over, but there were no signs of taint on them. Strange. I thought that would be the first thing they would do, but these four... they had no taint on them. They had to have been manipulated or something, messed with. But how? Livid didn't reply, as each one got out a sword. I glanced at Xephos, who still looked distraught. He wouldn't be able to fight, not in this state. The others seemed mostly ok; just hurt from previous fights. There were 8, 9 including Lalna, on our side and 5 on theirs. I could leave the four to the others while I take on Livid. I'd prefer that. I need to get Lalna back into his body as soon as possible. Then all this madness could end. I looked at Rythian. "Do you have any ideas on how we can get Lalna back into his body?" I asked. Rythian looked from Livid, to the wolf body of Lalna and finally to me.

"Ten minutes?"

"...I guess." I shrugged, pointing my sword towards Livid. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, smirking a little. The other four went to attack my friends, while Livid walked towards me. He kept a respectable distance away, us two making our own little battlefield away from the others. "I'm going to get Lalna's body back...and you'll be gone for good." I murmured.

"Just remember, Sjin. This is _his_ body. One slip, a fatal wound...and he's gone forever." Livid warned. It would be the only thing he would warn me about. I quickly reacted as he slashed a sword down at me, blocking with my own. This is it. The last battle. This will be the end of it. Something inside me grows, as I remember it doing before. In the same situation, just a different time: Five years ago. I will unleash it again. At first I don't feel different, but I can see the recognisable taint crawling along my skin. My sword becomes infused with the taint, just as Livid's is. He does not seem surprised by my move. Maybe he expected it? If he could truly control the taint, he would know the past too, no? But, even if he can control the taint...he can't control me. Our swords clash, making the metallic sound swords do. It's almost natural to hear it, after being in so much conflict. Our eyes are locked, not even following what our hands are doing. There was no need – we were matched, for now. It came down to two factors. 1) Who had more stamina and 2) Who would learn the fastest. If one of us was more fatigued than the other, then they would have a disadvantage. Hopefully Rythian would work out something before that. I don't even pay attention to what the others are doing. Now it's just me and Livid. I watched his blood red eyes, seeing the familiar look of Lalna's eyes in them. I ducked as Livid swung towards my face, allowing me to hit his stomach. The first hit. It didn't take long for him to counter, catching my arm. Both our wounds were almost instantly healed by the taint. I suppose that was another factor. The taint within both of us: Mine primal, his evolved. Which would out power the other? Another hit to the face caused me to stumble back. I held my face, which was tingling from the impact. A small smirk slipped onto Livid's face.

"Oh, let's get rid of that!" I growled, hitting him hard in his side with my sword. He groaned, his smirk disappearing. "There, much better." I smirked. When had I become such an asshole? I guess there is more than one side to each person. This is my 'darker' side, I suppose. The tainted side. And, honestly, it wasn't a side I disliked. In the heat of our fighting, we managed to knock over several things that had been left on the tables, ranging from glass bottles to papers. I still didn't look over at the others. I had no time. One glance could be the end of me. I grabbed Livid by his collar, shoving him against the wall. I almost lose myself, positioning the tip of my sword over his heart. _One slip, a fatal wound..._Livid's words echoed in my mind. I growled, merely throwing him to the ground. "Fuck...Rythian, hurry up." I shouted. Livid took this opportunity and swept my legs from under me. My back hit the ground hard, but I managed to keep my head from smashing into the ground. Instead my knuckles bled. He is on his feet, his foot resting on my chest. Livid drove his foot down, but not enough to kill me. I gasped, clenching at thin air to try and stop the screams from coming. My nails dig deep into my own skin; my chest feeling like it's going to collapse. I feel relieved when Livid removed his foot from my chest, but it instantly disappears when it stomps down on my right wrist. My grasp instantly let go of the sword, removing the infused taint from it, and Livid kicked it away. I feel tears. I've not cried in a while. My wrist began to go numb, but the pain continued. Livid was standing over me, the smirk again on his face. This time I was unable to wipe it off so quickly. He kept me pinned to the ground, my wrist throbbing. I tried to get his foot off, but when I went to kick it off, he pushed down harder, causing me to let out a quiet noise. His grin grew wider, listening to my pain.

"If I'm being honest, Sjin, I'm impressed. Impressed at how much the taint has grown. See, your weak taint, compared to the strong taint in me, there's no match." Livid pointed out, shrugging. "Now, let's take a brief moment to see at how your friends are coping." He forced my head to move with his hand, my eyes landing on my friends. Unmoving. Unconscious. Bleeding. "If only you hadn't been so rash, Sjin. You could've helped them, instead of fighting me. But, you just didn't think, did you?" His voice was level, but it felt like a whisper. A whisper makes someone listen. So I listened well. My friends...they're all suffering because of my decision. My rash decision to take out Livid, something I failed at. If I had succeeded, then maybe there would have been some recompense. But no, I **failed**. How many were dead? Who had bled to death? Where the fuck was Rythian?! He was supposed to be helping, but he's disappeared, again! "Are you sure you want this, Sjin? We can make them better." I blinked. Yes...the taint heals you, doesn't it? Even though I feel pain, I am not wounded for long. I felt the weight on my wrist lift. I quickly scrambled onto my feet, rubbing my wrist gently. Livid didn't attack, nodding to my friends. I walked towards them, looking at their bodies. The taint...that was the only way. I had to heal them. I promised no one else would die. I couldn't let them die. Not all of them, not ANY of them. I will heal them... I knelt down beside Xephos, my hand surrounded in taint. He wasn't moving. Would I be too late? No. My hand moved closer, shaking from anticipation. They'll heal, and they'll be ok. No more deaths. No more... My fingertips brushed gently against his cold skin.

"You'll be ok, Xephos. I won't let you die."

* * *

A/N: I promised over 2,000 words. 2,651. I had to add in that one last cliffhanger, too xD I had to keep myself from making a cliffhanger _earlier_, since I wanted a longer chapter. Don't worry, I'll make the next one relatively long (around 1,500 or so). Will the next one be the last chapter? Well, I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not ;D

Also, a reviewer named Mage-Pages had an amazing idea that this could be turned into an anime. It's a shame I don't know animators and cannot do it myself. But, if I could, I'd do it in a Persona 3/4-esk style. Like proper Japanese animes. But any animation would be quite cool to see :D


	16. Chapter 15 (Finale) - Reunited

I felt a burning sensation in my wrist, gasping as I saw something holding my own hand back. I followed the arm, seeing Rythian. He hadn't abandoned us... Where did he go, then?

"Don't be a fool, Sjin. He's manipulating you." I blinked. Manipulating...? "They're not hurt. Snap out of it!" His fist connected with my jaw, snapping me out of it. I blinked again, glancing at the Enderborn. "You back now?" He asked. I nodded, and he let go. Rubbing my wrist, I looked over at Livid. So, he **did** manipulate me after all. How did I let him?! "I've got a plan. We need to weaken Livid, though." Rythian explained. I shrugged, twirling my sword once. It's not like I expected it would be anything easy, and weakening him made most sense. My head felt so messed up. I just wanted to crash and sleep now. "Sjin, focus! You need everything to take him down." I was just able to hear Rythian's voice, everything muffled and fuzzy. I felt a sharp stab into my arm, glaring at Rythian. Then I realised there was a needle in my arm. What was he giving me? It felt different...yet also familiar. The taint on me began to fade; instead purple mist appeared around my fingers. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, but I had to fight Livid. I held my sword tightly, running towards him.

"So stubborn." Livid sighed with a tut. He parried my first few attacks, as we remained equal. But, as we continued, the look on his face became concerned. Why was he concerned? "**You**..." He looked over at Rythian. "What have you done?!" Livid cried, lunging over towards Rythian. The Enderborn easily dodged, standing by my side.

"Let's call it immunity, shall we? He has Ender blood in him now. So no more mind games from you." That's what he injected into me – that explained the purple mist. He then added to me, quietly: "It's only temporary, but he doesn't know that. So use it while you can." I nodded. I blinked, and I was suddenly beside Livid. I took the opportunity in his surprise to slash at him with my sword. I hit him hard in the side, yet again, and this time he didn't get back up so easily. A quick glance at Rythian, and he nodded. I let the tip of my sword rest on the ground just beside his neck. Livid watched me carefully, but I'm not sure what for.

"So...you've now been three different beings. Minecraftian, Taint and Ender; you've survived as all three. How?" He asked. I said nothing, keeping my gaze on him. "Maybe...that prophecy was right." He smirked. I narrowed my eyes, and I knew he wanted me to be curious. "Do you not remember it, Sjin? Back when I existed... We went out that one day, with Rythian. The three with grudges." Livid glanced away. "I guess you don't remember, since you are just a simple Minecraftian. But I, being separated from myself and now a Tainted being, and Rythian being the Enderborn, we remember what happened." He attempted to move, but I kept him from doing so. "A being from the Aether itself showed himself to us. The God of all, Notch." I gasped quietly. Notch? He visited us three? Why? "There he laid a prophecy on us. _Creatures that cannot merge will in the world's hour of need. A Minecraftian will be infected with Taint, and infused with Ender, to mend the broken world._ Seeing as at the time I was one being, I couldn't remember it. It was only when Lalna was created was when I could remember. Rythian knew this prophecy all along." He explained. I think about Livid's words. 'Mend the broken world'? What does that mean? I will...mend the world? I shook my head.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I asked. Livid smirked.

"Ask Kusukela over there." He whispered, as Rythian returned. By the annoyed look on his face, he heard his true name being spoken by Livid. I almost thought he was going to kill him there and then. However, he kept his composure, kneeling beside me. In his arms was the wolf body of Lalna.

"You'd better get back, Sjin." Rythian looked at me. I nodded, standing up and backing off. I glanced at my friends, and saw the opposite of what Livid showed me. But, the four attackers were not dead. They seemed ok; released from whatever control Livid had over them. Xephos and Lomadia were in an embrace, and I just caught a crestfallen look on Ridge's face for a split second. It changed into joy – whether it was forced or not was a different matter. I felt bad for Ridge. I knew how he felt about Xephos, but it seemed like Xephos only thought of Ridgedog as a friend. Turpster and Sips were chatting happily, like it was just a normal day. My gaze looked over at TDM, who was petting a...skeleton dog? I remembered hearing rumours about Dan having strange company – a testificate he could understand and a skeleton dog named Grim...huh, where did I see that..?! Back at the castle! Grim was on the wall! So, he must have been there! So, Livid _was_ conducting this all from the beginning. Damn it... I clenched my hand into a fist, looking back at Rythian and the two bodies. One of a friend, one of an enemy. My hand instinctively found it's way to the goggles, and my fingertips stroked the cold rims. I started thinking about the prophecy. Was Livid telling the truth, or was it just a way to distract me? The room darkened, as the taint oozed out from Lalna's body. It became it's own form, which was now Livid. The wolf became still, as Lalna suddenly sat up. He gasped, his hand resting on his chest. I ran over, taking Lalna in my embrace. His own arms wrapped around me, and we both just sat there.

"You're ok." I whispered, almost choking up with tears.

"Yes, I am. We're together again." It was so nice to hear his voice. I had to keep reminding myself what it sounded like, but now I didn't. I helped Lalna onto his feet, our arms still around each other. Livid crossed his arms, looking almost identical to Lalna but being made from taint. He didn't look hostile, but I doubted he would just stop. I took the goggles from my neck, gently putting them on his face. He smiled, looking back to normal. He then turned to Livid. "Are you just going to leave, or do we have to make you?" Lalna asked. Livid smirked, shaking his head.

"You think I'd just leave with** nothing**? I still hate you as much as I did before, _Lalna_. So, I'm going to kill you how ever I can!" Just as he finished speaking, a tendril shot towards us. I closed my eyes in fear. I heard the squelch, fearing the worst.

"No..." Slowly I opened one eye, seeing that Lalna was fine. But, the dwarf that stood in front of us was not. "Honeydew...w-why?" Lalna whispered. The taint disappeared, as Rythian took care of it. Livid's laugh haunted us, as the room became lighter and his form vanished. The dwarf lay on the ground, blood slowly dripping from the fatal wound. "You didn't...Honeydew..." Xephos was instantly by the dwarf's side, taking his hand.

"Stay strong, friend. You'll survive this." The spaceman murmured, a slight waver in his voice. Honeydew chuckled weakly, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not. I...can see Nano." He whispered. I blinked, clenching my hand into a fist. "She...was always so beautiful, wasn't she? I used to tease her, and even made her dress up...but she didn't mind." His voice was getting quieter with each word. I turned to Rythian, but he just looked away. He couldn't do anything. Nobody could. Our magic couldn't save him, other powers couldn't save him. The spaceman pulled the dwarf close, rocking him gently. He gently hummed the tune Honeydew always sung, even though it used to get on his nerves. I saw tears form, as Honeydew went still. I stood up, glancing away. I didn't know what to do. I thought I had saved everyone. But no. I looked at my hands – my normal, Minecraftian hands. These can't do anything. The taint won't. The Ender powers can't. Honeydew... I walked over to the window, away from the others. I leaned against it, closing my eyes. Why? Why after everything we've been through does there have to be another death?! Why couldn't I save him?! I slammed my fist into the glass, shattering it. The glass rained down, piercing my skin. I don't care. This was less pain than what he must have felt. Less pain than Nano, less pain than any death. I couldn't help any of them. Tears ran down my cheeks, as I put my head against the side. Livid...he's still alive. Why is he alive and they dead? I let my body slump onto the floor, my face against the wall. Blood formed pools on the ground around me, mixed with tears. I sat there for a few minutes, not wanting to move. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I glanced at the owner. Lalna sat down beside me, and I instantly put my arms around him. I needed comforting, or I would break. I would break down and lose it. Lalna said nothing, as he didn't need to. We both just sat there in silence, apart from the sound of crying.

* * *

Once we got out of the castle, it vanished. I assumed it was just part of Livid's facade. I looked at the group. Where would each of us go now? Dan had already left for his own base, happy with his skeleton dog and testificate friend. Maybe we'll meet again, but that's for another time. I wanted to go back to the farm, but would Lalna want to come with me? And Xephos, would he come back, or would he just find somewhere with Lomadia? Sips and Turps decided together to work on a new dirt factory, somewhere I had no clue where. Apparently Turps got the deed from 'Legit Deeds'. I assumed the Hat boys would go back to their little shack and continue as they had before. Rythian...I suppose he would start a new life. Without Zoeya. But, Nilesy could always help out, if he's not with Lomadia. Ridge would continue his demi-godly ways – travelling. He might find someone to do something with, but it seemed he was getting over Xephos' 'rejection'. Xephos technically didn't reject, however it was clear that Lomadia was the one for him. All of us would be travelling together for the most part, seeing as most of our bases happened to be relatively close together. After that, I guess that is when we would truly split up and go our own ways. I felt around my neck, remembering that Lalna had his goggles now. I didn't need the goggles for comfort, as I slipped my hand into Lalna's. He glanced at me, smiling. Now I had the real thing. It almost made me forget about the journey I had to get him back. All that time...he was right next to me, but not as I knew him. There was one question that was bothering me.

"Lalna..."

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you want Trottimus to tell me you were Wolfie?" Our eyes met, his behind his goggles. He sighed, shrugging.

"Well...a) I didn't know if you'd believe him, and b) I wasn't sure how you'd take it. I mean, we'd been travelling together for a while before we found those two, right? And all that time, I had just been a wolf to you – Wolfie. To suddenly spring on you that it was me...m-maybe you'd think it's a joke, or just not believe it." He explained. I rolled my eyes, kissing his cheek gently.

"Next time, don't leave it so that when I see your body, I think you've gone insane, alright?" I whispered in his ear. Lalna smiled.

"Deal." He nodded. But, there won't be a next time. We won't be separated again. I promised myself that, and I'll keep to it.

* * *

A/N: How many of you now hate me for that last death? xP It was either him or Alsmiffy, and I decided Honeydew would leave a bigger impression. I had to - I was getting the urge xD Also, I'm not quite sure what to do now. I'm going to write an epilogue, but I don't know whether to leave it open for a trilogy, or to just kinda end it or what. So, I'm just curious how many people would like to see a sequel to this. I'm not exactly sure what it would be about, but there are a few things I could base it on. So, leave reviews with your opinion, and I'll decide from there. Even leave suggestions on what I could do, if you want~ Thanks :D


	17. Epilogue - Mend the World

_A few months later..._

The sun was bright, but not too hot that it was uncomfortable. It was around midday, so it was supposed to be hottest now but it wasn't unbearable. I lay outside on a lounger, my straw hat covering my eyes. It was peaceful; the chirps of birdsongs filling my ears. Soon something else joined the sound.

"Sjin! You know you're supposed to be helping out too, right? Don't leave all the work to me." I can't help but smile. I sat up, gently pushing my hat up so I could see. Across the farm stood Lalna, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Come on, you need to tell me what to do anyway. I'm not the farmer here." He added. I laughed, standing up.

"You're getting there, though." I pointed out. In the months after the end, Lalna had decided to tend to the farm with me. We did venture to his old base, Panda Labs, to retrieve some equipment and reminisce, but he never returned after that. He has stayed at the farm ever since. We haven't dared go back to his castle. Xephos is usually around too, though he often goes to help with the dirt factory and spend time with Lomadia. He's still as busy as ever; helping out where he is needed. Before anything happened, I never quite realised how busy he actually was. Walking across the haphazard bridge over the plots, I soon stood by my partner's side. "So...what were we doing again?" I asked. Lalna just laughed.

"You're supposed to be telling me!" We both laughed together, never quite remembering what we were originally doing. I watched Lalna fly with his new jet pack and glider combo; something he had worked on before everything. He had never got to try it out properly, but now he used them all the time. He did promise me one, but it must've slipped his mind. Typical Lalna – forgetting things in a moment. But that was part of his charm. I sat with my legs gently dangling off the side of the raised area of the farm. Watching Lalna fly was mesmerizing; I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Hey Sjin." The voice startled me, almost causing me to fall into the crops below. To my right was the spaceman. He, like Rythian, had some how managed to master the art of moving silently. That or I just wasn't paying attention. "Sorry, friend, I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled. He sat down beside me, glancing at Lalna.

"No, it's fine. I was distracted by Lalna anyway." I replied. "Well, what brings you here, Xephos? You said you'd be away for at least a few more days." I pointed out. Xephos had mentioned that he would be away for longer than usual, seeing as he was doing something special with Lomadia. His smile faded, as he sighed.

"...That's the thing. Lomadia...she's gone."

"Gone?" I asked, confused. "What do you mean, gone?" He let his head hang, closing his eyes.

"...Livid." My heart stopped. Of course he wasn't gone. Of course he would return. But, why like this? Petty kidnapping? "When I got there, Nilesy was unconscious and there was a note. It just read: _I have Lomadia. Come mend the world. Livid._ I...I didn't know what to do." He explained slowly. "So...do you have any idea where he could be?" Lalna landed beside me, on my left.

"My castle. It's riddled with taint, so it makes the most sense." I didn't realise he had heard us. I should really be more observant. Xephos stood up, and was about to leave when Lalna spoke again. "Wait a minute; you're not just going alone, are you?"

"I can't put anyone else in danger..."

"This sounds like a bloody video game." I muttered. "Look, we're coming too and that's final. We care about Lomadia too, as a friend, and we also need to enact some revenge on Livid. So, there's no way you're leaving without us." I glanced at Lalna, who nodded. He felt the same way – I knew he would. He wouldn't just let his friend get into danger alone, and he also wanted some sweet revenge on his evil side. We both looked at Xephos, who rolled his eyes and reluctantly agreed. We decided we'd set out the next day, as the sun would soon be setting. There was something that bothered me about what Xephos said. The note Livid left. He said 'Come mend the world'. That was directed at me. The only reason he took Lomadia was to get Xephos' attention, so he would come to us. What does Livid want with me so much? I sighed, shaking my head as I stood up. "Well, I guess we should get some help, huh? I don't think Rythian would mind taking another shot at Livid." I smirked.

"I'm way ahead of you, Sjin." Again, I was startled.

"Rythian! Don't sneak up on me like that!" The others laughed, as we went inside. I lay on the bed, staring tirelessly at the ceiling above. Lalna and Xephos were already asleep, and I assumed Rythian was too but I could never tell. Something about this whole situation bothered me. If Livid wanted me, why didn't he just come get me? Does he have a larger plan than just this? I don't know anymore. But, I guess there's one think I DO know. This adventure isn't quite over just yet.

* * *

A/N: Well, seems like there will be a sequel, making a trilogy. I'll work on other side stories too (connected to this and others), but now I'll have to work on another long story xD Ah, that's fine. I just need to think of an actual plot. I have the whole 'Girl kidnapped by bad guy' scenario to start it off, but I don't want that to be the main plot. And will there be more deaths? I technically had the same amount as the first story - 3. I didn't describe one of them, but it was briefly mentioned when Nilesy appeared (He mentioned Panda dying. Poor Panda :( He was hardly mentioned in either fanfic) Anyways, if I keep on going at this rate, I'll have nobody left xD Or maybe some more weird rituals? Doubtful, but it could happen if I feel guilty/need a character back xD Killing Rythian was fun, but he's too useful to be left dead.


End file.
